


Генезис

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен - космический бродяга с таинственным прошлым и без будущего, осужденный пожизненно. Джаред - талантливый выпускник военной академии, мечтающий вырваться с задворок галактики. Что сулит им случайная встреча?<br/>Действие фика происходит в реалиях сериала "Светлячок" через несколько месяцев после таймлайна фильма "Миссия Серенити".<br/>Фик написан на СПН-ББ-Реверс 2011 г. по арт-заявке alexandra bronte, которой принадлежат клип, иллюстрации и фанмикс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Генезис

Я не знаю, зачем я приехал сюда,  
Мне казалось, что здесь загоралась звезда.  
Я не знаю, откуда на щеке моей кровь.  
Здесь, похоже, война за любовь.  
Р. Луценко. Корабли.

**1.**

Катер шел на автопилоте, ориентируясь на пеленг маяка, так что Дженсену даже не нужно было управлять машиной. Он проверил вещи ─ небольшой герметичный вещмешок, контейнер с продуктами, свернутую палатку и планшет. Посмотрел на индикатор горючего. Сержант конвоя, который готовил катер к отлету, залил топлива под завязку, чем явно нарушил приказ. Поездка предполагалась только в один конец. Хороший он парень. Только куда Дженсену на этом горючем тут летать? Планета скована льдом, на ней нет ничего, кроме межгалактического маяка. Ну, облетит он раз пять вокруг планетки, и что? Уйти с орбиты ему все равно мощности не хватит. Но и на том спасибо. Приятно заканчивать свои дни с мыслью о том, что последний хомо сапиенс, которого ты встретил в этой жизни, оказался не такой сволочью, как все прочие.

У генерального прокурора Коллинза весьма извращенная фантазия. Каждому государственному преступнику ─ персональный ад? Да пожалуйста. Неужели он станет тратить имперские талеры на содержание тюрем, жалованье тюремщиков и палачей? Слишком дорого, а диких планет в подведомственной ему Галактике ─ хоть пруд пруди. И, положа руку на сердце, не хотел бы Дженсен оказаться в спецтюрьме на Земле. Например, потому, что дышать на этой грязной планете уже почти нечем, а менять фильтры очистки воздуха в камерах который год забывают. Этой информацией с Дженсеном поделились его сокамерники в следственном изоляторе на Нептуне, а уж этот народ сведущ. Вообще желающих служить Империи на Земле, этой поруганной колыбели человечества, находилось всё меньше и меньше, несмотря на внушительные отпускные и близость венерических, то есть, простите, венерианских борделей.

Дженсен привык к космосу. Он любил странствия, а не оседлую жизнь на планете, какой бы уютной она не была. Впрочем, уютные планеты попадались ему нечасто. Это был большой дефицит в обитаемой Галактике. От того и ценились дорого. А космос был для него живым, наполненным звуками и энергией. Понятно, что в самой космической пустоте нет ничего ─ ни шума, ни тепла, но зато везде есть люди со своими причудами и тайнами ─ и чем больше тайна, тем больше шума, и есть корабли, эти молчаливые красивые машины, которые, в отличие от людей, Дженсена почти никогда не предавали. Он умел водить любой космолет в обитаемой Галактике ─ от маленьких юрких истребителей-рапторов до транспортных гигантов. Пожалуй, именно по небу и «птичкам» он будет скучать больше всего.

**2.**

Джареду было скучно. Год назад он окончил Имперскую Военную Академию на Син-Терре. Четыре года насыщенной, интересной жизни, удач, ошибок и славы ─ когда в экзаменационном учебном бою он смог побить рекорд стодвенадцатилетней давности по скорострельности из полифункциональной лазерной пушки. Мама плакала от радости, когда атташе военного министра лично вручил Джареду диплом с отличием.

─ Сынок, я так рада за тебя, ─ миссис Падалеки обнимала своего сына, хлюпая носом и вытирая предательские слезы.  
─ Ну, что ты, мама, ну не надо. ─ Джаред оглядывался в поисках Джеффа, потому что ему было неловко. 

Да, он лучший баллистик выпуска, но при этом отправится служить в галактические ебеня, ведь его семья, хоть и законопослушная, и с корнями, уходящими чуть ли не к первым поселенцам Полландии, недостаточно богата, чтобы купить ему вакансию в штаб-квартире имперской армии.

Джефф похлопал его по плечу и, незаметно освободив от объятий матушки, отвел в сторону, где на маленьких столиках стояло нехитрое угощение. Якобы чтобы подкормить осунувшегося от экзаменов и треволнений младшего брата, а на самом деле…  
─ Ну, расскажи, ты как?  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
─ Не увиливай, что с личной жизнью? ─ вкрадчиво спросил его Джефф.  
─ Ничего. Ты же знаешь, что Джордан улетает на Марс, у него наследственная должность в Корпусе связи и информации, а мне там места нет. Там вообще очень строго с допуском, да и…  
─ Что, вы поссорились?  
─ Не то чтобы поссорились, но всё зашло в тупик. Игры кончились, ─ вздохнул Джаред.  
─ Вау, это он так сказал? ─ усмехнулся Джефф.  
─ Не совсем. Это сказал наш куратор курса.  
─ О, понятно. Тогда ты свободен, отправляйся с чистой совестью служить. Встретишь там румяную туземочку и женишься на ней.  
─ Кончай издеваться, Джеффри.

Джаред провёл по волосам, словно стряхивая с себя воспоминание. Еще час дежурства в радарной ─ и можно пойти спать.  
─ Лейтенант Падалеки, вас вызывают в штаб, ─ послышался механический голос переговорного устройства. Говорят, раньше это были естественные, женские голоса, но потом их отменили, чтобы не расхолаживать бойцов.  
─ Лейтенант Падалеки, вас вызывают в штаб. Срочное сообщение на армейской частоте.

 **3.**

Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как его высадили на этой планете. Продуктов осталось меньше половины, хоть Дженсен экономил их. Когда-то он проходил специальные тренировки, чтобы уметь выживать в экстремальных условиях ─ при минимуме питания, тепла, света, в условиях повышенной гравитации или бактериальной опасности. Здесь было не настолько экстремально холодно, и Дженсена беспокоило другое ─ тотальное одиночество. Даже если о нем не забудут и вышлют продукты, чтобы продолжить его заключение, то он не увидит ни одной живой души ─ только капсулу, спущенную с орбиты. Оставалось молиться. Дженсен вспомнил уроки пастора Бука и верил, что ситуация изменится. В конце концов, ему было на кого рассчитывать, кроме себя: как минимум одному человеку он был нужен. Если тот человек всё еще жив, конечно. В чем Дженсен, вспоминая обстоятельства своего ареста, сфабрикованного обвинения и насквозь фальшивого суда, уверен не был.

Раз в несколько дней Дженсен летал в челноке на маяк. Это позволяло держать себя в тонусе, поскольку космический челнок плохо слушался в атмосфере, да еще на таких низких высотах, плюс оставалась надежда на информацию, посылку, сигнал ─ что угодно, что позволит выбраться отсюда. Или хотя бы продержаться подольше. И эта надежда оправдалась. В один из дней, когда плотными облаками заволокло всё небо, и ледяная крошка из-за ветра летела почти горизонтально (Дженсен не хотел никуда выбираться из уютной палатки, но что-то его словно подстегивало), он услышал на маяке посторонний сигнал. Сигнал бедствия от космического судна, находящегося очень близко. Сигнал шел на короткой волне местной связи, которая не блокировалась (межпланетное сообщение Дженсену пришлось бы долго расшифровывать, но он хотя бы умел это делать). 

Вероятность того, что рядом с его планетой окажется космический корабль, была ничтожной. Но, тем не менее, корабль появился. Правда, как Дженсен понял из радиосообщения, на него напали Пожиратели, и в живых почти никого не осталось. Когда Дженсен ответил на сигнал вызова, то слышал голос ребенка, точнее, подростка с ломким голосом, у которого попытался выяснить, что произошло, но в ответ получил только поток радостных причитаний «Сэр, спасите нас, летите сюда». Дженсен настойчиво добивался, чтобы тот позвал кого-то из взрослых, но просьба вызвала замешательство. Дети без взрослых? На космическом корабле после нападения Пожирателей? Нелепо, но тем более ему хотелось побыстрее разобраться с ситуацией. А если дети действительно одни, избавить их от стресса долгого ожидания помощи. Это могло показаться странным, но Дженсен всегда был готов помочь детям, кем бы ни были их родители.

[ ](http://savepic.net/807345.jpg)

Возвращаться в свою палатку, стоящую за хребтом из базальтовых скал, ему не было нужды, всё нужное было в челноке. Хорошая была палатка, с обогревом и полной системой регенерации среды, но время было дорого. Ладно, вдруг он еще когда-нибудь попадет на эту чертову планету? Тогда и пригодится воды напиться, как говорила когда-то его мама.

Планируя маршрут выхода из атмосферы, Дженсен решил узнать точные координаты терпящего бедствие корабля. Ему ответила девушка. В ее голосе слышался страх, но в целом удалось пообщаться продуктивнее.

─ Сэр, мы находимся на модуле, отстыкованном от космической станции. Пожиратели напали на станцию, вы, когда будете подлетать, сможете посмотреть, что там, но…  
─ У меня нет скафандра, чтобы проводить обследования, а там наверняка всё разгерметизировалось…  
─ Да, сэр, сначала они стреляли, потом высадились… мостик разрушен полностью…  
─ Я понял, скоро буду. Вас как зовут, кем работаете?  
─ Кейли, механик, а тут еще медсестра Бриттани и Ридж, вы с ним разговаривали, это он смог наладить связь. Ему уже четырнадцать, остальные дети младше…   
─ До встречи, Кейли. Я вылетаю.

Непогода разбушевалась, и Дженсену пришлось долго маневрировать, чтобы вывести челнок в верхние слои атмосферы. Всё-таки в космосе проще ─ нет снежных бурь и шквалистого ветра. Он был вынужден сделать почти полный оборот вокруг планеты, пока он, наконец, не увидел космическую станцию. Её скрывала луна, за которой, возможно, и прятались Пожиратели, прежде чем напасть. Адские твари умели появляться неожиданно. Дженсен с опаской посмотрел на индикатор горючего, ─ на полный облет и стыковку еще должно хватить, а там придется рассчитывать на гостеприимство потерпевших.

Облетая станцию, Дженсен чуть не присвистнул от восторга. Он слышал о постройке крупной научной станции-лаборатории, о планах, которые Имперская Академия наук ─ учреждение прогнившее, но не без космических амбиций ─ лелеяла по поводу масштабных научных проектов. Но видеть такое великолепие вблизи ему еще не доводилось. Тем более удивительно было, что столь ценный объект не защищали корабли прикрытия.

**4.**

Когда Джаред вошел в командный пункт, его начальник, подполковник Бивер, разглядывал интерактивную карту ближайших звездных секторов.  
─ Вызывали, сэр?  
─ Так точно, вызывал, ─ ответил полковник и взмахнул рукой, подзывая Джареда. ─ Вот из этого сектора, 13-ХУ, поступил сигнал. Нападение Пожирателей на научную космическую станцию. В живых осталось несколько человек.  
─ Разве такое возможно? ─ непонимающе спросил Джаред. ─ Там был бой?  
─ Никакого боя не было. Налетели, расстреляли и порезали всех, до кого добрались, потом улетели обратно, хрен знает куда. А выжившие заблокировались. Не очень понятно, где именно им удалось спрятаться и почему туда не смогли добраться Пожиратели. Может, торопились или…  
─ Или насытились? Космическая станция ─ это же должно быть очень много людей, сэр!  
─ Вот именно. Но смотри сюда: в этом секторе послезавтра начнутся учения, ─ полковник ткнул пальцем в дальний от сектора 13-ХУ конец карты. ─ Только это секретная информация, понял? Туда стягиваются лучшие подразделения, сам министр обороны будет курировать эти учения, возможно даже, что прибудет с инспекцией Наследник. Ты сечешь, Падалеки?  
─ Да, сэр, Наследник, сэр, ─ кивнул Джаред.  
─ Да тьфу на тебя, ─ раздраженно махнул рукой Бивер, ─ не в этом дело! А в том, что у меня нет людей, все будут или на учениях, или на усиленном патрулировании тех участков, откуда будут сняты наряды. Поэтому на станцию полетишь ты. Один. Теперь сечешь?  
─ Один? Так точно, сэр, ─ подтвердил Джаред. ─ Но… как же я один?  
─ Ничего, справишься. Дней на пять, а там пришлю подкрепление. ─ Полковник оглядел его. ─ Пора уже дело какое-нибудь раскрыть, а то сидишь, на радаре глаза портишь. Возьмешь у майора Эдлунда инструкцию, как проводить следствие, ─ там процедура описана по пунктам. Берешь показания, изучаешь обстановку. На станцию пока не лезь, не порть там отпечатки, сначала опроси выживших. Доложишь результаты ─ получишь указания. Всё понятно?  
─ Всё поня… так точно, сэр!

**5.**

─ Ее зовут Кэтрин. Она старшая медсестра, отвечала за состояние пациентов.  
─ Ставила на них опыты по указке этих яйцеголовых горе-ученых со станции? ─ с еле сдерживаемым рычанием в голосе произнес Дженсен.  
─ Ну,… это не опыты, просто исследования в рамках новой программы по образованию.  
─ Ага, я в курсе. Чтобы деткам имперской знати не нужно было напрягаться, читая книжки и делая домашние задания, давайте придумаем такие таблетки, которые выпил ─ и всё уже в голове. Так? А для начала испробуем их на ком-то менее знатном.

Бриттани вздохнула и опустила глаза.  
─ Не вините Кэтрин, сэр, она уже заплатила свою цену, ─ её начало мелко трясти от воспоминаний. ─ Она успела добежать до шлюза и закрыть его. Мы едва смогли втащить её внутрь, пока двери не заблокировались полностью, но… в нее стреляли… Сэр, это ужасно, такая здоровая штука, она пробила её насквозь… ─ добавила Бриттани и заторопилась.  
─ Хорошо, пойдем. Вряд ли я смогу ей помочь, но вдруг она сможет чем-то помочь нам? ─ Дженсен похлопал девушку по плечу и пошел следом. Его уже качало от усталости, но нужно было выяснить все детали, пока сюда не добрались имперские следователи.

Кэтрин лежала в медицинском боксе. Как Дженсен уже знал, дети из так называемой тестовой группы постоянно жили в этом модуле, который с научной точки зрения был оборудован превосходно. Здесь была кухня, где готовили диетическую еду, две спальни ─ для мальчиков и девочек, комната для занятий и разные лаборатории с подсобными помещениями ─ с приборами, тренажерами и какими-то картотеками. Всё очень компактно. Персонал жил за пределами модуля, на станции, поэтому в момент нападения здесь почти не было взрослых ─ только дежурная медсестра Бриттани, Кейли, которая чинила двигатель и поэтому осталась ночевать в моторном отсеке, и Кэтрин, успевшая добраться до модуля и заблокировать его ценой своей жизни. За что Дженсен уже готов был простить ей все её профессиональные «достижения».

С момента нападения прошло два дня. Видно было, что девушки обработали раны и попытались что-то зашить, но Дженсен сразу понял, что будь здесь даже самый опытный хирург, он бы вряд ли смог что-то сделать. Слишком серьезное ранение, грязное и страшное. Дженсен присел на край кровати. Мысленно выругав себя за колебание, он взял ладонь Кэтрин в свою.

─ Здравствуйте, мэм. Я услышал сигнал бедствия и прилетел помочь. Мы уже сообщили в ближайший гарнизон, скоро пришлют помощь. Вы ничего не хотите мне сказать? Как оповестить родителей о случившемся, чтобы они могли забрать детей?

Кэтрин разлепила сухие губы и что-то прошептала.

─ Что? ─ Дженсен наклонился к ней.  
─ У них… нет родителей… сироты.

Дженсена передернуло, и он не смог этого скрыть. В глазах Кэтрин появилось выражение сожаления и, может быть, немного ─ вины.

─ Скажите Брит… пусть подготовит бумаги, я подпишу… списание. Их спишут и отправят… в интернат… просто в интернат.  
Дженсен оглянулся на стоящую в дверях Бриттани, и та быстро-быстро закивала.  
─ Да, сэр, у меня почти готово! Сейчас, я мигом доделаю…  
─ Постой, что значит списание? ─ недоверчиво поинтересовался Дженсен.  
─ Ну, как? Они же приписаны к исследовательскому отделу, числятся там на балансе, поэтому, чтобы снять с баланса, их надо списать. Тогда переведут в социальное ведомство.

Кэтрин едва заметно кивнула.  
─ Надо торопиться… чувствую, что я скоро…  
─ Так иди быстрей за документами! ─ прикрикнул Дженсен на девицу и, обхватив себя руками, отвернулся ─ и от двери, и от кровати с умирающей медсестрой. Он многое повидал за свои двадцать шесть, и такая насыщенная жизнь даже приносила ему удовольствие, но бывали вещи, к которым трудно было привыкнуть ─ как, например, дети, которых зачисляли на баланс и списывали, как расходные материалы. У него самого было счастливое детство. Возможно, это защитило его психику от всех тех потрясений, которые пришлось пережить в юности, а, может, наоборот, сделало слишком чувствительным тогда, когда это меньше всего необходимо, несмотря на годы секретных тренировок…

Но Дженсен быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил «светский» разговор.

─ Скажите, мэм, а те дети, которые были на самой станции, упокой господь их невинные души, тоже были сиротами? ─ Дженсен не смог сдержаться и слово «невинные» произнес с долей сарказма.  
─ Нет, ─ одними губами ответила Кэтрин.  
─ Значит, их судьбой явно кто-то будет интересоваться, пришлет дознавателей, начнет тут всё обыскивать и писать рапорты?  
─ Боюсь, что да.  
─ Понятно. Ну, что ж, примем начальство со всем должным гостеприимством.

Дженсен уже сделал шаг к двери, но, услышав слабый стон, обернулся к Кэтрин. Та мучительно пыталась что-то ему сказать. Дженсен подошел и наклонился.  
─ Я скажу Брит… она даст вам… их личные дела… там всё: метрики, справки, результаты иссле… исследований… особые спо… способности…  
─ Хорошо, хорошо, не надо вам напрягаться.  
─ Дженсен…  
─ Откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут? ─ удивился он.  
─ Брит… такая болтушка… ─ Кэтрин попыталась улыбнуться. ─ Дженсен… не бросайте их на Бриттани… она сама еще почти ребенок, и… она несвободна,… позаботьтесь о них.  
─ Да, мэм. Конечно. Я и сам уже так решил.

Кэтрин удовлетворенно откинула голову на подушки.  
─ Храни вас… господь.  
─ И вас, ─ ответил Дженсен и вышел.

**6.**

Дженсен вошел в столовую с мыслью чего-нибудь выпить. Разговор с умирающей Кэтрин вымотал его. Он почти сутки не спал, и теперь ему хотелось хоть немного расслабиться.

─ Девушки, у нас нет чего-нибудь сосудорасширяющего? ─ спросил он, оглядывая присутствующих.  
─ Нитроглицерин? Папаверин? ─ недоуменно спросила Бриттани.  
─ Эм, я вообще-то думал о коньяке или о чем-то вроде…  
─ Увы, тут ничего такого нет, я уже искала, ─ грустно ответила Кейли. ─ В кубрике для персонала было много отличной выпивки, но …  
─ Нет, за той выпивкой мы не пойдем, ─ хмыкнул Дженсен и сел за стол, потирая виски пальцами. ─ Кстати, давно хотел спросить, вдруг вы знаете. Почему станцию не сопровождали корабли прикрытия? Это же такой ценный объект, огромные инвестиции!  
─ Кажется, я знаю, сэр, ─ сказала Кейли, ─ будете чай? Вкусный, с сухофруктами.  
─ Буду. Только не надо меня сэром называть, ладно? Я не из этих.  
─ Хорошо. Так вот. Станция была оборудована самыми современными щитами, какие только существуют. Во всяком случае, я более современных не только не видела, но и не представляла себе, что такие бывают. Даже не знаю основных принципов их действия. При полной активации щитов станция совершенно неуязвима.  
─ Да ну? ─ заинтересовался Дженсен.  
─ Точно, не видно и не слышно ни на одном приборе, сэр. Ой, простите. Но… я слышала разговор двух инженеров, что действие щитов как-то влияет на работу чувствительных приборов. Ученые жаловались, что это мешает их экспериментам, и требовали периодически отключать щиты.  
─ И что, их отключали?  
─ Да, отключали. Ну, пару раз точно.  
─ Постойте, ─ вмешалась в разговор Бриттани, ─ так что получается: Пожиратели напали в тот момент, когда щиты были отключены? Может, они следили за нами?  
─ Да запросто, ─ ответил Дженсен. ─ Могли засечь станцию, когда на время отключили щиты, потом остались, чтобы проследить, и дождались следующего раза. Или им просто повезло наткнуться. Такой здоровый объект издалека видно на всех радарах.  
─ Вот блин, ─ покачала головой Кейли. ─ А я еще посочувствовала тогда ученым, что им работать мешают…

И тут раздался зуммер сигнала связи.

─ Как вас зовут?  
Мужчина на экране нахмурился и пожал плечами.  
─ Я же высылал информацию в радиограмме…  
─ Отвечайте, как вас зовут!

Джаред немного нервничал, потому что это было новое для него задание, и он впервые должен был действовать один. «Лейтенант Падалеки, ─ сказал ему начальник на официальной планерке. ─ Разберитесь с этим делом и доложите. Справитесь ─ получите повышение». О, это сладкое слово ─ повышение! Джареду так хотелось выбраться из этого мрачного и жалкого сектора Галактики! Но задание обещало быть не таким простым, как показалось поначалу.

─ Меня зовут Дженсен Эклз, ─ последовал усталый ответ.  
─ Это ваше настоящее имя?  
─ Конечно. Я сглупил, назвав его, но я использовал армейскую частоту, и мне нужно было, чтобы поверили сразу. Неужели вы не сверили информацию со своими базами данных, лейтенант?  
─ По нашим базам данных вы заключенный, осужденный пожизненно. Вы сбежали? ─ Джаред не знал, зачем задал этот вопрос: ответ или очевиден, или будет ложным.  
─ Сбежал, но, как вы можете удостовериться, недалеко. Планета, на которой меня высадили отбывать срок, у вас в иллюминаторе.  
─ Кстати, о планете. Вы были там один?  
─ Разве этого не было в моем досье? Один. Сами понимаете, найти компанию для проживания на планете вечной мерзлоты со среднегодовой температурой минус сорок градусов по Цельсию довольно-таки проблематично.  
─ На планете есть галактический ультраимпульсный маяк, вы жили там?  
─ Лейтенант, вы меня за идиота держите? ─ допрашиваемый хмыкнул. ─ Маяк, работающий на ультраимпульсных частотах, излучает радиацию. Вы же в курсе, надеюсь? Но я жил неподалеку, в пределах досягаемости.  
─ И что произошло, почему вы решили покинуть место заключения?  
─ Я получил сигнал бедствия.  
─ И всё?   
─ Что значит «всё»? На орбите оказалась космическая станция, которая терпела бедствие. Было непохоже, что запрос о помощи слышал кто-либо, кроме меня. Тут, в этой части Галактики, малолюдно, знаете ли…  
─ И на чем же вы добрались до станции?   
─ На челноке, который спустил меня на планету.  
─ Понятно. Кто-то нарушил присягу и оставил вам челнок с горючим больше, чем в один конец.  
─ У вас похвальные представления о присяге, лейтенант, но тут многое идёт не так, как записано в уставах. Да и кому нужны эти три лишних галлона космотоплива, если на них можно добраться максимум до ближайшей луны? ─ Дженсен невесело ухмыльнулся.  
─ Хорошо, это сейчас не так важно, ─ Джаред наморщил лоб, стараясь выглядеть солиднее. ─ Подготовьте шлюз для стыковки. Я прибыл, чтобы начать расследование происшествия.

Дженсен с облегчением отключился от видеоканала. Не то чтобы он боялся общения с представителем властей, но собственные жизненные перспективы виделись ему в не очень перламутровом свете. Иметь дело с военным приятнее, чем с каким-нибудь разжиревшим на взятках штатским чиновником, но все знают, что в таких отдаленных областях Империи штатских сроду не хватало, и военная власть отправляла все виды правосудия ─ от вынесения приговоров контрабандистам до оформления разводов с представителями негуманоидных культур. Очевидно, что и следствием тоже вынуждены были заниматься военные. «А мальчик ничего так, ─ подумал Дженсен, ─ хорошенький. Не из вырожденцев каких-нибудь. Да и не дурак явно». Последнее, впрочем, могло быть не к добру. Дженсен вздохнул и пошел разбираться, как стыковать к защищенному со всех сторон модулю тяжелый армейский челнок.  
Дженсен руководил стыковкой раптора Джареда вслепую, так как на модуле почти отсутствовали приборы. Единственное место, где можно было пристыковаться, ─ люк, через который впустили самого Дженсена. Но там болтался его собственный челнок. Раптор пришлось пристыковывать к нему, и уже оттуда Джаред мог попасть в люк. Пилот раптора облетел модуль и станцию, сделал контрольные снимки и отправился обратно в гарнизон.

**7.**

Джаред остался один на один с неизвестной ему пока обстановкой и людьми, степень опасности которых не следовало недооценивать. Заботливый Бивер снабдил его перед вылетом инструкциями, отеческими напутствиями (всё-таки повезло ему с начальником, не у всех ребят так беспроблемно складывались первые месяцы службы!) и непочатой бутылкой чистого пармутанского скотча.

Джаред поправил китель, проверил, плотно ли сидит в кобуре бластер, потом перехватил поудобнее ручку кофра, в который заботливые сослуживцы упаковали кучу якобы полезных для такого задания вещей. Когда входной шлюз стал открываться, Джаред не смог удержаться, чтобы не схватиться за рукоять бластера. Пытаясь разглядеть, кто встречает его по ту сторону люка, он ударился головой о верхний срез; в голове тут же загудело и в глазах заискрилось.

─ Осторожнее, сэр!   
Это сказала черноволосая девушка в голубом медицинском халате, которая стояла рядом со щитком управления. Еще одна девушка находилась подальше, почти в конце небольшого коридора. Парень, с которым он, видимо, и разговаривал, стоял посреди прохода метрах в трех от люка, засунув руки в карманы джинсов. Вид у него был настороженный, но оружия Джаред не заметил.  
─ Здравствуйте, ─ сказал Джаред, с грохотом опуская кофр на пол.   
─ Здравствуйте, ─ произнес парень. ─ Добро пожаловать в наш маленький ковчег.  
─ Скажите, а почему я так легко попал сюда, а Пожиратели не смогли? В чем причина?  
─ Когда модуль заперт, в него можно попасть, только если изнутри его откроет человек с нужным доступом, ─ стала объяснять девушка в халате. ─ Доступ есть у меня, и еще был у старшей медсестры, она умерла ночью.   
─ А как вас зовут? ─ поинтересовался Джаред.  
─ Бриттани Ишибаши, младшая медсестра.  
─ И никак иначе открыть невозможно?  
─ Еще можно со стороны станции, с мостика, но сейчас он разрушен. Если и есть где-то резервные блоки управления…  
─ А они, по идее, должны быть, ─ вмешался парень и подошел к Джареду, протянув руку. ─ Дженсен.  
─ Да, должны быть, но вряд ли Пожиратели так разбираются в технике. Да и зачем им нужны были мы, когда они целую станцию захватили, ─ закончила объяснение девушка.  
─ Джаред. Джаред Падалеки, ─ он ответил на рукопожатие и повернулся к щитку управления. ─ А как этот доступ работает? Отпечатки пальцев? Диагностика по сетчатке глаза?

Дженсен присвистнул.  
─ По сетчатке? Эта технология давно утрачена, откуда вы про нее знаете, лейтенант?  
─ Эм-м, ну, у нас в Академии был курс «История военных технологий», там нам рассказывали. Так как это работает? ─ повернулся он к Бриттани.  
─ Отпечатки и биохимические показатели. Заставить открыть нельзя ─ сразу подскочат какие-то там параметры и люк не откроется. Но я надеюсь, ─ девушка нервно хихикнула, ─ никто не будет заставлять меня открывать его насильно.  
─ Надеюсь, что нет, ─ ободряюще кивнул Джаред. ─ Я здесь для того, чтобы защитить гражданских и начать расследование происшествия.

─ Я рада, что власти заботятся о нас. Меня зовут Кейли Фрэй, сэр, я механик, ─ это включилась в разговор другая девушка, одетая в рабочий комбинезон. ─ Можно мне вернуться к своим обязанностям? Обмотка генератора искрит, я должна починить его сегодня.  
Джаред посмотрел на её и снова кивнул.  
─ Конечно, идите. Я опрошу вас позже.

**8.**

Дженсен спустился в моторный отсек.  
─ Эй, красавица, почему тут скучаешь?

Кейли приветливо улыбнулась и отложила в сторону сварочную иглу.  
─ Я не скучаю, работаю.  
─ Работодатели твои уже на небесах, никто не заставляет тебя здесь горбатиться. Не очень-то обычная работа для девушки, ─ произнес Дженсен, оглядывая переплетение труб и пыхтящие механизмы.  
─ А мне нравится. Я с детства хотела механиком быть, отцу помогала и всему научилась. ─ Кейли пожала плечами и подошла поближе, чтобы не перекрикивать фырканье электрогенератора.  
─ Расскажи, как ты сюда попала, ─ предложил Дженсен, присаживаясь на нижнюю ступеньку винтовой лестницы, ведущей из жилого отсека. ─ А то про вашу жизнь тут всё узнал, а познакомиться по-настоящему как-то не получается.

Кейли присела на моток резинового шланга и начала рассказывать.  
─ Я работала на одном корабле, небольшом таком, у нас была дружная команда, я была единственным механиком, мы делали разные рейсы… коммерческие, грузы всякие, пассажиров возили…  
─ Это что же за корабль такой, какого класса? ─ поинтересовался Дженсен. ─ Я все модели знаю.   
─ Класса «Светлячок», их мало осталось.  
─ «Светлячок»? Да не может быть, они уже все развалились давно.  
─ А вот и нет! Наш был отличный, ─ хвастливо возразила Кейли. ─ Ну, конечно, чинить приходилось постоянно ─ то одно, то другое ломалось, а денег у капитана было мало, он запчасти редко покупал, приходилось выкручиваться. Вот я и наловчилась с ремонтом, ─ улыбнулась она.  
─ Жадный капитан какой. Из прибыли должен был закупать, а то на чем летать-то? Хотя я знавал одного капитана Светлячка, который вечно без прибылей, зато с дырами в обшивке.  
─ Да? А как звали того капитана?  
─ А твоего как звали? ─ схитрил Дженсен.  
─ Мэл…  
─ Точно! Неужели еще летает? Что ж ты его бросила, а? ─ усмехнулся Дженсен.  
─ Я не бросила, ─ опустила голову Кейли. ─ Корабль разбился. Несколько месяцев назад мы попали в переделку, на нас Пожиратели напали, пришлось убегать, в общем, всё было плохо. Уош погиб, остальные тоже чуть не погибли все…  
─ Уош был хороший парень, жаль.  
─ Да, ─ тихо ответила Кейли. ─ Ну и вот, пока Мэл ищет деньги на ремонт, он отпустил всех в отпуск. Я хотела подзаработать, чтобы хватило денег на билет, к родителям хотела съездить, я их года три не видела… Вот, оказалась тут. А ты откуда Мэла знаешь?  
─ Да так, мы земляки. Он был с братом моим знаком, а потом я его как-то встретил, груз мне надо было перевезти. Сама ведь знаешь, какие Мэл грузы возит, ─ подмигнул Дженсен, ─ ну вот он и оказался кстати. Тебя там не было, а то я запомнил бы. Ты на сестренку мою похожа, ─ тепло добавил Дженсен.  
─ А про себя расскажешь? ─ улыбнулась Кейли.  
─ Пожалуй, нет, ─ серьезно произнес Дженсен. ─ Тебе не нужно меня бояться. Но и знать про меня лишнее тоже не стоит. Меньше знаешь ─ крепче спишь. ─ Дженсен похлопал девушку по руке и встал. ─ Ну, не буду тебе мешать, доделывай свою работу, раз ты так её любишь.

Кейли кивнула и потянулась за сварочной иглой. Дженсен уже поднялся на пару ступенек, но потом, как будто что-то вспомнив, спросил:  
─ А ты не знаешь, почему Кэтрин, когда умирала и просила меня присмотреть за детьми, сказала, что Бриттани несвободна? Что она имела в виду?

Кейли подняла голову.  
─ Она в рабстве у корпорации «Крипке и Гэмбл», которая комплектовала штат обслуживающего персонала. У нее контракт еще лет на пять вроде.  
─ Ага, понял. ─ Дженсен был в курсе распространенного контрактного рабства, но ему казалось, что продаются люди только в чрезвычайных ситуациях, а Бриттани Ишибаши не была похожа на жертву каких-то страшных обстоятельств.

**9.**

─ Лейтенант Падалеки вызывает командование сектора 28-БЛ. ─ Джаред уже пять минут повторял вызов, но пока безрезультатно. Парнишка же утверждал, что связь работает и нужно только подождать. Ждать Джаред не любил. Никогда.

Он откинулся на крутящемся кресле, оглядел почти безжизненную панель управления, на которой мигали лишь несколько лампочек. Сейчас он впервые пожалел, что не учился пилотному делу. Послушался отца, который советовал не разбрасываться, а стать профессионалом в чем-то одном, стать незаменимым. Уверял, что так его будут ценить и уважать. Может быть, в чем-то отец и был прав, но до этого еще сколько лет пахать нужно, а сейчас он чувствовал себя заложником своего профессионализма ─ один на чужом корабле, с которого не может убраться, пока за ним не пришлют транспорт. И один на один с людьми, которые чего-то от него ждут и явно не очень ему доверяют.

─ Лейтенант Падалеки, вызывает командование сектора 28-БЛ, ─ в пятнадцатый раз устало произнес Джаред и закрыл глаза. Но поспать ему не удалось. Сквозь помехи раздался слабый, но разборчивый голос.  
─ Джаред, дружище, это Чад. Рад, что ты еще живой!  
─ Я живой, не дождешься. Соедини с Бивером.  
─ Не могу, полковник отдыхают, ─ заговорщицки ответил Чад. ─ У тебя срочное?  
─ Не очень.  
─ Ты можешь доложить мне, а я ему передам.  
─ Ага, конечно. Нет уж, Мюррей, следующий сеанс связи через два часа, ─ буркнул Джаред в микрофон и вырубил тумблер, не дав Чаду возразить.

[ ](http://savepic.net/811599.jpg)

Дженсен проснулся среди ночи. Впрочем, понятие «ночь» тут было весьма условно, но одно Дженсен знал точно ─ он проспал не более пары часов. Падалеки не было. Тот сам предложил, чтобы они спали на кушетках в операционной ─ явно хотел постоянно держать его под наблюдением. Но сейчас Дженсену самому стало неуютно от того, что он не знал, чем занят следователь в такое неурочное время.

Дженсен прошел по коридору, заглянул в кабинет, в лабораторию ─ везде пусто. В конце коридора была столовая. Дженсен усмехнулся. «Мальчик захотел покушать». Он ошибся ненамного: Джаред Падалеки задремал в кресле на мостике, ─ если можно так назвать явно усеченный вариант командного пункта, ─ который находился над столовой и помимо панели управления и связи имел единственный на космическом модуле иллюминатор. Дженсен с трудом сдержал вскрик радостного удивления от открывшегося перед ним сквозь прозрачный купол вида бескрайнего звездного неба. Он осторожно протиснулся мимо кресла, в котором спал Джаред, и сел в свободное. Но Джаред встрепенулся.

─ Кто здесь? ─ оглянулся он. ─ А, Дженс, что, не спится?  
─ Нет, ─ мягко ответил Дженсен и, вытянув ноги, откинулся на спинку, чтобы лучше видеть звезды. ─ А тебе?  
─ У меня сеанс связи… ─ Джаред посмотрел на табло перед собой. ─ Через двадцать минут.  
─ А, ну я тогда посижу тут немного, полюбуюсь окрестностями.  
─ Что, хочется оказаться подальше отсюда, где-нибудь среди тех звезд? ─ Джаред махнул рукой в сторону созвездия Лебедя.   
─ Да, не отказался бы, ─ со смешком ответил Дженсен. ─ Мне тут скучновато.  
─ Скучновато? ─ Джаред развернулся в сторону собеседника, но увидел лишь повернутую к нему спинку кресла. ─ А чем ты занимался до того, как попал сюда?  
─ Я занимался отбыванием срока наказания после приговора, ─ раздался чуть ехидный ответ.  
─ А до того? До суда? Как ты дошел до жизни такой? ─ не унимался Джаред.  
─ О, это долгая история. Чем я только не занимался…  
─ Ну, расскажи, Дженс.  
─ Что вы хотите знать, гражданин следователь?  
─ Не надо так официально, я не для протокола спрашиваю.  
─ А для чего? ─ Дженсен крутанулся в кресле и теперь испытующе смотрел прямо Джареду в глаза. Тому тут же стало неловко.  
─ Н-ну, мне хотелось бы нормально общаться, как будто мы попутчики…  
─ Как-то ты не был похож на попутчика, когда меня по видеосвязи допрашивал, ─ Дженсен склонил голову набок и ждал, когда Джаред ответит.   
─ Я не знал, какая тут обстановка, мне нужно было понять, кто здесь и чего ждать…  
─ И что, теперь ты знаешь, чего от меня ждать? ─ усмехнулся Дженсен.  
─ Эм… нет, конечно, но я не думаю, что ты преступник.  
─ Да неужели? ─ перебил его Дженсен. ─ Тебе везет, Падалеки, что твое начальство не слышит разговора, а то тебя быстро бы привели в чувство. Ты не доверяешь имперской системе правосудия? Ты считаешь, что могли осудить невиновного и сослать на безлюдную планету медленно умирать от холода и голода не преступника, а ни в чем не повинного законопослушного подданного?  
─ Нет. Я не то имел в виду. ─ Джаред не знал, как ему выкрутиться. Он впервые оказался в такой ситуации, когда нет явного врага, которого надо уничтожить, и явного друга, которого надо спасти. Дженсен Эклз по многим признакам был похож на друга: он вёл себя довольно приветливо, предлагал помощь, вполне охотно отвечал на вопросы и если скрывал что-то, то так умело, что Джареду было не подкопаться. Джаред не чувствовал опасности. А, наверное, напрасно.

Джаред сложил руки в замок, сделал вдох и посмотрел Дженсену в глаза.  
─ Расскажи, за что тебя осудили. Всё по порядку расскажи. Не для протокола, я не буду отсылать эту информацию.  
─ А зачем тебе это нужно, Падалеки?  
─ Я хочу лучше тебя понять. Ты интересный человек… мы с тобой здесь вдвоем… у нас одно дело…  
─ Постой, служивый, я чего-то не понял, ─ перебил его Дженсен. ─ Ты меня клеишь, что ли?

Джаред покраснел и отвернулся, мысленно проклиная себя за прозрачность. То есть он, конечно, не собирался клеить Эклза, хотел просто о нем побольше узнать, исключительно для дела, но тот оказался умнее и раскусил его.  
─ О боже… ─ раздался легкий смешок Дженсена. ─ В Империи совсем плохи дела, раз на такие задания отправляют детей, пардон, не детей, конечно, а сексуально озабоченных подростков.  
─ Смейся, смейся, Эклз! ─ возмущенно откликнулся Джаред. От насмешки собеседника он быстро опомнился и вернул себе способность внятно выражаться. ─ Я не подросток, я один из лучших выпускников Академии, и, к твоему сведению, участвовал в бою с Пожирателями и лично подстрелил несколько их кораблей. А то, что я не силен в допросах… Считай, что тебе повезло.  
─ Спасибо за разрешение, буду считать именно так.

Что еще хотел добавить Эклз, Джаред так и не узнал, потому что раздался сигнал вызова. Время очередного сеанса связи наступило.  
─ Командование сектора 28-БЛ вызывает Падалеки!  
─ Да, сэр, Падалеки слушает! ─ откликнулся Джаред, нажимая нужные кнопки.  
─ Доложите обстановку, лейтенант, ─ в голосе полковника Бивера была слышна усталость.

Джаред коротко рассказал о ситуации и стал ждать указаний.

─ Хорошо, лейтенант, материалы бесед с потерпевшими вышли файлом. Если ты уже закончил опрашивать, то готовься к экскурсии на станцию. Мы изучили снимки, сделанные при облете станции, там обнаружено остаточное тепловое излучение. Надо проверить.  
─ Кто-то выжил? ─ ахнул Джаред.  
─ Нет, не настолько выраженные признаки. Но необходимо удостовериться. Основная палуба, ниже мостика. Скафандр с собой есть?  
─ Да… ─ автоматически ответил Джаред, до которого начал доходить ужас предстоящего задания. Он никогда раньше не был в открытом космосе.  
─ Скафандров должно быть два. Возьми кого-нибудь с собой, для подстраховки.  
─ Кого же я могу взять? Тут женщины, дети и… И Эклз. ─ Из угла фыркнули. Джаред сразу вспомнил, что он не один. ─ Сэр, тут есть только один гражданский, которого я могу взять с собой, но разве мы имеем право, сэр? Я попробую один.  
─ Отставить, Падалеки. Один ты без подготовки не дойдешь. Кто этот гражданский, Дженсен Эклз, беглый каторжник?  
─ Да, сэр, он самый. ─ Джаред покосился в угол, откуда доносилась возня, но увидел только спинку кресла.  
─ Я смотрел его досье. Темная личность, но подозрительного немного. Осужден за проституцию.  
─ За проституцию? Но разве это запрещено?   
─ В некоторых областях запрещено, точнее, в отношении некоторых рас проституция запрещена их местными законами. Он их нарушил. Впрочем, дело, я думаю, там было в другом, но это я с тобой обсуждать не имею права. Понял? Готовь вылазку и доложишь результаты.  
─ Так точно, сэр.  
─ Удачи, сынок. ─ И Бивер отключился, не дав Джареду даже ответить.

Джаред Падалеки сидел, уставившись в мигающий красным огонек на приборной панели. Мысли в голове устроили адский пляс: выход в открытый космос, тесные скафандры, Эклз в скафандре у шеста в баре, Эклз снимает скафандр… Джаред потер обеими ладонями лоб, чтобы сосредоточиться, но мысли об Эклзе всё равно вылетали на передний план. Когда он услышал голос из угла, то вздохнул с облегчением.

─ Ну, что, лейтенант? Узнал обо мне кое-что новенькое? Хочешь и дальше быть моим попутчиком?  
─ Про проституцию-то? Странно немного, ну да с кем не бывает, ─ буркнул Джаред.  
─ Теперь будешь от меня шарахаться? А как же совместное задание? Или нарушишь приказ начальства и пойдешь один?  
─ Так ты расскажи о себе хоть что-нибудь, чтобы я не шарахался! ─ Джаред стиснул кулаки и повернулся к спинке чужого кресла. Неожиданно вместо этого он встретился с взглядом внимательных светло-зеленых глаз.  
─ А что тебе рассказать? Ну, занимался я проституцией, точнее имитацией, потому что у меня было задание, ─ тут Дженсен вздохнул. ─ Работа у меня была такая ─ выполнять разные поручения, добывать информацию, находить контакты, проводить переговоры. На Траканиуме очень хорошим прикрытием для этого был бордель.  
─ Дальше, ─ глухо произнес Джаред.  
─ Ну, дальше так дальше. У меня был клон, довольно примитивная, надо сказать, игрушка, зато точная моя копия. Клиенты обычно уже не в состоянии были заметить несовершенства конструкции. Для нужных им функций он был безупречен. Я звал его Алеком. Мы с ним работали, эээ, вдвоем, многим клиентам нравилось. Он был такой отзывчивый, гибкий, такой страстный, у него был очень широкий диапазон звуков, ─ хмыкнул Дженсен.  
─ А ты?  
─ Что я? У меня, как я уже сказал тебе, Джаред, были и поважней дела, чем подставлять свою задницу богатым инопланетянам. Я уже давно продаю свои мозги, а не тело, и мне нравится, как складывается при этом моя карьера.  
─ Как же тебя карьера сюда завела? Тебе понравилось на этой планете, у которой даже нет приличного названия?  
─ Туше. Но я же вырвался? Мы бы не разговаривали сейчас, если бы это был конечный пункт моей карьеры… ─ Дженсен отвернулся, чтобы полюбоваться звездами. Пожалуй, самым большим минусом его трехмесячного пребывания на той планете были постоянные снежные бури, из-за которых он почти не видел звезд.  
─ О’кей. Но что произошло, за что тебя осудили?  
─ Да так, неудачный вызов к клиенту. Меня попросили обслужить одного толстосума, который остановился на орбите. Якобы сходить на планету ему не позволяли какие-то там традиции. Возникла заварушка, выяснилось, что клоны у них тоже запрещены. Ну, постреляли малость, в драке Алек мой пришел в негодность, меня ранили, я не успел скрыться. В результате меня выручил мой босс, конечно…  
─ Может, не босс, а мадам? ─ съехидничал Джаред.  
─ Нет, босс. По основной моей работе. Я был ему очень нужен, даже с теми крохами информации, которую успел собрать. Но дело всё равно завели. И вот спустя два года дали ему ход, когда понадобилось. По другим делам я чист, как малентийское стекло.  
─ Н-да. Если бы ты тогда скрылся, я был бы уверен, что с тобой можно выходить в открытый космос. А так даже не знаю…  
─ Не бойся, я выходил. И скафандром умею пользоваться.  
─ Это меняет дело, ─ улыбнулся Джаред, которого наконец немного попустило. ─ Тогда надо решить, сколько времени нам нужно на подготовку, и вперед.

**10.**

После того, как все позавтракали, Джаред разложил полученные от Бивера снимки станции на широком обеденном столе в столовой. Кейли, как знатока техники, тоже позвали на совещание. От медсестры требовалось только выпустить их наружу, а потом впустить обратно, так что её не стали отвлекать.

─ Вот, смотрите, ─ Джаред обвел пальцем изображение на снимке, лежавшем в середине. ─ Сторона станции, повернутая к нам, не имеет повреждений, во всяком случае, не видно ни одной достаточно большой пробоины, через которую можно было бы попасть внутрь. Следовательно, придется закрепляться на обшивке и двигаться вверх или в сторону, и искать подходящий пролом.  
─ Я предлагаю двигаться вправо, ─ сказала Кейли. ─ Вот тут большая пробоина. Если, выйдя из шлюза, будете забирать как можно дальше вправо, то там уже будет недалеко, только за угол свернуть.  
─ У нас может не хватить троса, ─ вмешался Дженсен.─ К тому же, он может зацепиться за что-нибудь здесь, на модуле. Как раз возле шлюза есть выступающие части. Или перетрется.  
─ Тогда что ты предлагаешь? ─ спросил Джаред.  
─ Я предлагаю добраться до станции по кратчайшему расстоянию, закрепиться и идти вверх. Там точно есть пробоины, вот здесь и здесь, ─ показал Дженсен на других снимках, ─ и в результате, когда войдем, мы окажемся на одном уровне с тем помещением, о котором говорил полковник, ─ объяснил он. ─ Кроме того, если Кейли будет вести визуальное наблюдение за нашим продвижением через иллюминатор, то ей дольше будет нас видно.  
─ Согласна, это разумный вариант.  
─ Ладно, так и сделаем. Теперь надо заняться скафандрами, ─ распорядился Джаред.  
─ А я пойду поищу трос, ─ добавила Кейли и вышла. 

Джаред достал из кофра два скафандра. Один передал Дженсену, другой стал крутить в руках. 

─ Видал я скафандры и поновее, ─ сказал Дженсен с усмешкой. ─ Но даже лучше, что у нас такие, они проще в использовании. Главное ─ проверить патроны. Кислородный патрон находится спереди, регенеративный ─ сзади, между лопаток. Открываешь клапан, поворачиваешь рычаг, ждешь, пока не засвистит, потом закрываешь клапан. Если не свистит очень долго ─ это значит, что он отработанный, и надо заменять. Понял?  
─ Понял, понял, ─ ответил Джаред.  
─ Учти, лейтенант, регенеративный патрон ты уже не проверишь, когда скафандр будет на тебе.  
─ Да ладно, Дженс, ну что я, маленький, что ли?  
─ Как скажешь, начальник.

Проверив свой скафандр, Дженсен подошел к столу и еще раз внимательно просмотрел снимки. То, что ему самому при подлете к станции разглядеть не удалось, безжалостно зафиксировали эти фотографии ─ все палубы со спасательными шлюпками разрушены. Сбежать отсюда тайком ему уже не удастся…

Первым наружу вышел Дженсен. Он закрепил трос, потом оттолкнулся, держа другой конец троса обеими руками, и через несколько секунд уже достиг поверхности станции.  
─ Давай, Джаред.

Голос Дженсена в наушниках звучал глухо, но разборчиво. Джаред гадал, как пойдет дело дальше, когда они окажутся внутри станции, будут ли там помехи связи. Как новичок, он хватался за подобные мелочи, чтобы не думать, что с ним, с ними обоими, может случиться дальше.

─ Ну, что ты встал? Не тяни время.  
Джаред кивнул, хотя это вряд ли мог кто-то увидеть, и поплыл, придерживая трос, навстречу Дженсену. Им пришлось подняться на «крышу» станции, чтобы закрепить трос, на гладкой «стенке» даже ухватиться было не за что.

Спустя пару минут Дженсен не выдержал.  
─ Падалеки, ты что так пыхтишь?  
─ Я просто дышу.  
─ Так медведи дышат. Слыхал про таких?  
─ Слыхал, но я не медведь, ─ обиженно буркнул Джаред, стараясь не отставать от юркого Эклза, который чувствовал себя в скафандре ничуть не менее комфортно, чем в смокинге. Хотя насчет смокинга Джаред нафантазировал, конечно; ему бы хотелось посмотреть на Эклза без смокинга и уж точно без скафандра. Он слегка мотнул головой, чтобы отбросить эти несвоевременные мысли. В облегающем скафандре становилось еще теснее.

─ Кстати, давно хотел спросить, ты почему артиллерией решил заняться? Мог ведь выбрать специальность «химическое оружие» или «компактные термоядерные системы», а выбрал стрельбу, а? Нравится создавать много шума, да, Джаред? ─ в голосе Дженсена явно слышался еле сдерживаемый добродушный смешок.  
─ Не знаю, насчет шума не думал. Я вообще не хотел идти в армию, но это было единственное образование, которое родители могли мне дать.  
─ Слева от вас пробоина, ─ раздался в наушниках голос Кейли. ─ У нее зазубренные края, будьте осторожны, но места, чтобы пролезть, должно хватить.

Джаред не заметил, как Дженсен уже оказался у края пробоины, заглядывая внутрь.

─ Так, я пойду первым, а ты закрепи здесь трос и жди моего сигнала, понял?  
─ Дальше пойдем без троса? ─ переспросил Джаред.  
─ Да. Он всё равно скоро кончится.  
─ Тогда ладно. Иди.

Дженсен обошел дыру и, выбрав место поудобнее, стал спускаться.  
─ А все-таки, Джаред, я ведь не отстану, чем бы ты хотел заниматься, если бы не армия?  
─ Гм… логистикой.  
─ Чем? Тут плохо слышно!  
─ Логистикой. Грузы туда-сюда развозить, планировать поставки на разные планеты, чтобы они не страдали от нехватки чего-то важного только потому, что кто-то забыл или не захотел туда лететь.  
─ Понял. Круто. ─ Голос Дженсена был совсем тихим. ─ Я в коридоре. Думаю, это тот самый коридор, что ведет к кают-компании. Спускайся.

Джаред полез внутрь. В наушниках Дженсен слышал только треск и пыхтение.   
─ Осторожно, не торопись. Я подсвечиваю снизу фонариком, ты увидишь.  
Наконец Джаред вывалился из верхнего люка в коридор. На станции действовала гравитация, во всяком случае, в половину привычной нормы, и падение Джареда вышло впечатляющим.  
─ Надо сообразить, в какую сторону идти, ─ оглядываясь вокруг, произнес Дженсен.  
─ А куда ты хочешь сначала?  
─ Никакого «сначала», Джаред, не будет. Мы пройдем прямо туда, куда велел идти полковник Бивер, и сразу обратно. У меня нет желания путешествовать по нашпигованной всякими научными причиндалами станции без подробного плана каждого из уровней. У нас есть такой план?  
─ Нет… Бивер сказал, что это высший допуск секретности… у него тоже плана нет.  
─ Вот то-то и оно. А ты уверен, что здесь не проводились какие-нибудь бактериологические эксперименты или не выращивались всякие монстры в пробирке?  
─ Не уверен…  
─ А сейчас всё это хозяйство без присмотра, и черт его знает, что тут устроили Пожиратели.

Джареда передернуло. Ему резко расхотелось вообще куда-либо идти. Но, в конце концов, из них двоих   
именно он был военным и при исполнении обязанностей, так что… Джаред выдохнул и пошел вперед.

─ Думаю, надо идти туда. Вон указатель на стене, ─ показал рукой в перчатке Джаред.  
─ Согласен. Если что ─ вернемся.

По пути им встретилось несколько поперечных проходов, но они не проверяли их, только светили фонариком, чтобы не тратить время. На стенах то и дело попадались кровавые разводы, под ногами хлюпали лужи, о происхождении которых Джареду не хотелось даже думать. Ему становилось всё жутче, и Джаред то и дело оглядывался. В космическом бою, даже когда идешь на лобовое столкновение с противником и видишь его оскаленную нечеловеческую рожу, не так страшно, как в этой гулко звенящей пустоте.

─ Кейли, ─ позвал Дженсен.  
─ Я слушаю.  
─ Скажи Бриттани, чтобы не забыла включить в переходном шлюзе режим дезинфекции. Тут очень грязно, я не хочу тащить всю эту гадость к нам.  
─ Поняла. Сейчас скажу.

Двери в кают-компанию оказались ближе, чем они думали. Долго возиться с открыванием не пришлось ─ Пожиратели, уходя, просто захлопнули их. Дженсен молча подал знак Джареду, чтобы тот спрятался сбоку, пока двери полностью не откроются. Джаред кивнул и застыл у стены. Дженсен замер с другой стороны. Когда смолк лязг раздвигаемых дверей, стало абсолютно тихо. Дженсен осторожно выглянул. Движения не было. В огромном помещении, служившем кают-компанией многочисленному персоналу станции, как и в коридоре, горело лишь аварийное освещение, делавшее и без того мрачную атмосферу места сюрреалистически жуткой. Дженсен сделал шаг вперед и остолбенел, когда сумел разглядеть то, что открылось его взгляду. 

─ Что там? ─ Джаред стал протискиваться мимо него. Увидев то же, что и Дженсен, он захрипел и схватился за голову руками.  
Посреди кают-компании высилась огромная гора изуродованных человеческих трупов. В некоторых еще можно было узнать женщин, детей, техников в комбинезонах, ученых в халатах, но в целом это было просто сплошное кровавое месиво. Всё внутри у Дженсена похолодело, как будто космический вакуум мгновенно заполнил его теплое тело, и только мозг бесстрастно фиксировал высоту горы тел, которая доходила до второго яруса балкона, опоясывавшего кают-компанию. «Наверное, здесь все, кто был на станции. Все до единого».

Дженсен с беспокойством оглянулся на Джареда. Тот вцепился в кислородный патрон, как хватается человек, которому нечем дышать, за ворот рубашки, пытаясь расстегнуть ее непослушными пальцами.  
─ Джаред, Джаред. Ты что?  
Дженсен схватил его, пытаясь привести в чувство, но Джаред закатил глаза и не откликался.

─ Что у вас? ─ раздался обеспокоенный голос Кейли.  
─ Джаред повредил кислородный патрон, нужно срочно возвращаться. Мы нашли источник остаточного теплового излучения, задание выполнено.  
─ А что там?  
─ Потом, Кейли, потом. Он вот-вот потеряет сознание, ─ Дженсен взвалил Падалеки на плечо и выволок его в коридор. Он пару мгновений потерял, раздумывая, закрывать двери или нет, потом всё-таки решил закрыть, на всякий пожарный, как говаривал его брат.   
─ Кейли, как мне выйти на поверхность? Я не подниму его на себе, он слишком тяжелый, да еще и брыкается.  
─ Так… подожди… метрах в двадцати от пробоины, в которую вы вошли, я вижу выходное отверстие лифта. Через такие механики выходят на поверхность, чтобы чинить обшивку.   
─ Как туда попасть? Скорее!  
─ Надо свернуть в первый проход от того места, где вы спустились. Ты найдешь?  
─ Я считал проходы, это третий отсюда. Мать твою, да что ж ты такой тяжелый, Падалеки! ─ Джаред совсем обмяк и Дженсен понял, что теперь на счету каждая секунда. 

Около двух минут ушло на поиски лифта, еще минута на то, чтобы выйти на поверхность. Хорошо, что лифт работал, но как же медленно… Несколько секунд, чтобы добраться до троса, еще столько же, чтобы пристегнуть карабин к поясу скафандра Джареда. У Дженсена уже дрожали руки. Кейли, умничка, всё это время молчала. Дженсен поплыл к модулю, толкая тело Джареда перед собой.

─ Так, Кейли, нужна срочно барокамера. Слышишь? Где Брит, она готова открывать шлюз? ─ почти срываясь на крик, спросил Дженсен, и, наконец, уперся подошвами скафандра в спасительную обшивку модуля.

Вместо ответа двери шлюза бесшумно разъехались. Дженсен с трудом отстегнул карабин и вместе с бесчувственным Джаредом ввалился внутрь. От страха, что уже может быть поздно, у него темнело в глазах.

Кейли примчалась с каталкой, и они втроем сгрузили на нее Падалеки. Дженсен расстегнул скафандр и махнул рукой, чтобы девушки не теряли времени, а сам привалился к стенке, чтобы отдышаться.

─ Сэр, я не знаю… ─ послышался из палаты испуганный голос Бриттани. ─ Он может не поместиться в барокамеру… ноги длинные.  
─ Ну, подогните ему ноги, господи боже мой. ─ Дженсен отбросил скафандр и рванул к барокамере. ─ У него кислородное голодание уже минут десять! А если он совсем коньки откинет, кто будет объясняться с его начальством, ты?

Втроем им удалось запихнуть Джареда внутрь барокамеры. Режим пришлось устанавливать самому Дженсену, потому что медсестра от испуга совсем перестала соображать. «И где таких берут для ответственной работы? Только пробирки мыть, да и то не доверил бы», ─ ворчал про себя Дженсен, торопливо нажимая нужные кнопки.

**11.**

Кислород быстро вернул Джареда в сознание. Сквозь прозрачные стенки барокамеры Дженсен видел, как порозовели его щеки, задрожали ресницы, и вот он открыл глаза, а через мгновение резко приподнялся на локтях, стукнувшись головой о стеклянный купол.   
─ Джаред, тише, подожди!

Но Джаред не слышал, он бился головой о стекло, лапал руками стенки, пытаясь найти выход. Дженсен понял, что тот дезориентирован и ничего не соображает. Он нажал на «стоп» и приподнял крышку барокамеры.   
─ Джаред, спокойно, не дергайся.  
─ Дженсен, это ты? ─ Джаред схватил его за руку, другой рукой стал ощупывать его лицо. ─ Я ничего не вижу, в глазах темно.  
─ Ничего страшного, это скоро пройдет, тебе надо лежать спокойно.  
─ Не могу лежать, я ничего не помню. Что случилось?  
─ Мы были на станции, помнишь? Ты повредил скафандр, потерял сознание, я тебя вытащил. Сейчас ты в барокамере. Тебе нужно лежать, дышать кислородом. ─ Дженсен поглаживал его по плечу и говорил с успокаивающими нотками в голосе.  
─ Нет, я помню, я видел что-то ужасное. Дженсен, ты тоже видел, я не брежу?  
─ Тшшш, Джаред, спокойно. Я тоже видел.  
─ Да, ты видел? О боже, Дженсен, я так испугался. Я не должен был, я же на службе.

Дженсен не выдержал.  
─ Молчать, лейтенант Падалеки! Если не будешь лежать, то тебя спишут со службы по инвалидности или с волчьим билетом, как психа. Ты понял?  
Джаред еще сильнее задрожал и кивнул. Лег, но выпрямиться не смог, капсула была слишком короткой.  
─ Дженсен? ─ жалобно спросил он. ─ Почему я должен лежать здесь?  
─ Потому что это лечение.  
─ Пожалуйста, Дженсен, я тебя умоляю, отпусти меня отсюда! ─ Джаред стал хватать его за руки и просительно заглядывать в глаза. Ага, значит, зрение вернулось к Падалеки, решил Дженсен.  
─ Ладно, пошли на кушетку.

Дженсен помог ему добраться по кушетки и лечь, но не тут-то было. Джаред снова стал хватать его за руки и жарко шептать в шею, никак не желая укладываться.  
─ Дженсен, ты такой классный, подрочи мне.  
─ Что? ─ Дженсен опешил, не понимая, прикалывается над ним Падалеки или бредит.  
─ Подрочи мне, я сам не могу, руки дрожат…  
─ Заткнись, имбецил. Бриттани! ─ обернулся он в поисках медсестры.  
─ Да, сэр, ─ выглянула та из коридора.  
─ У тебя есть успокоительное? Кажется, он малость спятил. Это ему от кислорода так вдарило по шарам, черт побери?  
─ Не знаю, сэр, ─ потупилась девушка, ─ но я могу вколоть ему пенитрин, мы детям давали, если те капризничали и не хотели спать.  
─ Вот давай, коли, а то он что-то сильно раскапризничался! ─ Дженсен схватил Джареда за запястья, прижимая их к кушетке, а одной ногой придавил ноги больного, чтобы тот не смог вырваться. Но тот и не думал вырываться, а, издав стон, скорее сладострастный, чем страдальческий, откинул голову на подушку и выгнулся всем телом. Медсестра сноровисто сделала ему укол в предплечье.  
Джаред заснул не сразу; он ворочался, не пытаясь вырваться, и что-то бормотал. Дженсен не прислушивался, просто держал на всякий случай за руки и молчал. Ему почему-то не хотелось знать, о чем шепчет Падалеки.

Ночью он пару раз подходил и проверял, жив ли Джаред. Тот дышал ровно и вроде как не собирался на тот свет. На утро он был слаб, отказался есть, сказав, что его тошнит, и с огромным трудом добрался до рубки над столовой, чтобы отправить краткий рапорт о выполнении задания. Отговорить его Дженсен не смог. Только помог вернуться обратно в кровать, где Джаред и проспал еще почти целые сутки.  
Жизнь остальных обитателей модуля шла своим привычным руслом. Только Дженсен не находил себе места, пытаясь придумать, где достать горючего для своего челнока, чтобы смыться отсюда поскорее. Хотя чем дольше он думал об этом, тем ему становилось яснее, что вот так бросить детей и девушек одних он вряд ли сможет.

**12.**

Джаред вышел из душа, обмотавшись медицинским халатом, ─ он был ему короток и узок в плечах. Дженсен, не оборачиваясь, бросил:  
─ Можешь пойти переодеться и перекусить, тебе оставили каши. На сегодня выходы в космос отменяются.

Джаред хмыкнул и упал в кресло рядом с креслом Дженсена, который продолжал резаться в какую-то компьютерную стрелялку типа Genesis.  
─ Дженсен…  
─ Что? ─ спросил тот, по-прежнему не отрываясь от экрана.  
─ Слушай, ну ты можешь прерваться ненадолго? Ты что, в детстве не наигрался?

Дженсен скривился, но нажал на Exit и повернулся к Джареду, сложив руки на коленях.  
─ Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо за то, что вытащил меня оттуда.  
─ Не за что. В невесомости тащить тебя было куда проще.  
─ Всё равно ты молодец. Надо же было быстро реагировать, и потом… извини за то, что я устроил в барокамере.  
─ Да ну, пустяки. Я и не такое видел.

Джаред опустил голову. Всё не то. Эклз не хочет разговаривать серьезно. Вроде не выказывает отвращения, но…

Вдруг послышались шаги в коридоре, и в открытую дверь бывшей операционной влезла вихрастая голова.  
─ Сэр… там это… Короче, Ридж вас вызывает. Срочно.  
─ Иду, Алекс. ─ Дженсен резко встал с кресла и пошел к двери, потом обернулся и добавил: ─ Знаешь, Падалеки, ты вроде неплохой парень, так что прекрати эти ненужные рефлексии, противно смотреть. Если плохо себя чувствуешь, иди проспись, а если нет, то сделай что-нибудь полезное. Эх, пехота…  
─ Сам ты пехота, ─ пробурчал Джаред и пошел переодеваться.

В узком пенале помещения, уже успевшего получить прозвище «радиорубка», Дженсен нашел обеспокоенного Риджа, который, надев наушники, пытался настроить приемник.  
─ Что случилось?  
─ Радиоэфир полон каких-то сигналов, сэр. Непонятных, наверное, они зашифрованные. Несколько минут назад появились.  
─ Дай мне наушники. ─ Дженсен сел на край стола и стал набирать на клавиатуре код. Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только неровным дыханием мальчика и стуком пальцев по кнопкам. ─ Армейская частота, перекличка. Кажется, у нас гости. 

На модуле был только один иллюминатор ─ верхний люк над столовой. И Дженсен побежал туда. Так и есть ─ средних размеров крейсер и несколько патрульных катеров расположились полукругом перед космической станцией на расстоянии орудийной стрельбы.

Дженсен кубарем скатился по лестнице и впечатался грудью в Падалеки, на ходу натягивавшего форменную рубашку поверх футболки.   
─ Упс, что там? ─ спросил тот, делая шаг назад.  
─ Там флот ─ крейсер и патрульные катера. Ты не мог, твою мать, предупредить, что они сегодня прилетят?  
─ Стоп, Дженсен, полегче, ─ Джаред поднял в примирительном жесте руки. ─ Я понятия не имел. Я вчера только отправил рапорт, отчитался, коротко. Ты мог слышать, что я говорил.  
─ Я не слышал, ─ глухо ответил Дженсен.  
─ Но я, правда, не знал!  
Огорчение и вина на лице Джареда казались искренними, но, увы, это ничуть не меняло сути ситуации ─ он, Дженсен Эклз, по-прежнему заложник в этой крошечной жестянке, болтающейся на краю космоса, и деться отсюда уже никуда не сможет.

**13.**

Кейли всегда успокаивала себе нервы работой, поэтому сейчас она спряталась в моторном отсеке, проверяя все узлы и обмотки. Там её и нашел Дженсен.  
─ Кейли, что скажешь? Эта штука может путешествовать сама? 

Кейли покачала головой, вытирая руки промасленной тряпкой.  
─ Двигателя, способного совершать гиперпрыжки, тут нет. Развить крейсерскую скорость она могла бы, если бы были усилители стартера, а так…   
─ То есть даже если бы мы не торчали здесь, как придурки, а сразу отчалили куда-то, то не смогли бы оторваться?  
─ Нет, ─ Кейли скептически поморщилась, ─ но… Постой! Знаешь, тут есть небольшой термоядерный реактор. Нифига не понимаю, зачем он тут.  
─ Да тут много чего непонятного напихано, навороченную лабораторию собрали, ─ ответил Дженсен.  
─ Да, наверное, предполагалось, что модуль, как и станция в целом, должен был быть полностью автономным, в том числе энергетически, ─ Кейли задумчиво облокотилась на трубу, за которой были спрятаны фильтры обогащения воздуха. ─ Но это значит, что мы можем попытаться подключить двигатель к реактору. На пару прыжков должно хватить заряда. Они же не смогут засечь, в какую сторону мы прыгнули?  
─ Засечь сразу не смогут, но на какую дальность прыжка мы можем рассчитывать? До ближайшей торговой зоны нужно не меньше пяти прыжков! ─ Дженсен еле слышно выругался.  
─ Постой, ну зачем сразу до торговой зоны? Это далеко, а вот если укрыться поближе? Тут ведь есть незанятые звездные системы, пересидеть, послать сообщение…  
─ И ждать, когда к нам Пожиратели пожалуют? Мы не сможем прятаться бесконечно.

Видно было, что Кейли расстроилась.  
─ Погоди, давай попробуем подключить реактор, и если получится, тогда решим, хорошо? ─ Дженсен подошел к девушке и погладил её по плечу. ─ Моя помощь нужна?  
─ Да. Поищи, пожалуйста, чертежи. Они в кабинете, где архивы, должны быть. А я пока проверю контур электропитания, посмотрю, какие кабели идут к реактору.

В коридоре Дженсен встретил Джареда в полном обмундировании.   
─ Вы куда-то собрались, Падалеки? ─ с недоумением спросил Дженсен.  
─ Да. Меня вызвали для доклада. На крейсере следственная группа, они начинают расследование со станции. Я сказал, что на модуле всё чисто, поэтому сюда они явятся в последнюю очередь.  
─ Понятно. Ну что ж, идите, докладывайте.  
─ Дженсен, мы же вроде бы перешли на «ты»? Что случилось? ─ Джаред неловко засунул руки в карманы форменных брюк, жесткая ткань топорщилась некрасивыми складками, китель бугрился на плечах.  
─ Да ничего. Не надо играть в хорошего полицейского. Ты будешь делать то, что тебе прикажут.  
─ Пока что мне ничего не приказывали.

Дженсен ничего не сказал, протиснулся мимо Падалеки и скрылся за дверью кабинета с документацией.  
После отлета Джареда Дженсен был очень занят и постарался выбросить из головы прилипчивого Падалеки. Он разбирал вместе с Кейли найденные чертежи, включал и отключал по её команде системы жизнеобеспечения, чтобы они вместе могли понять схему питания реактора. Бриттани очень нервничала и даже сожгла овсянку, которую готовила детям на обед.

Наконец Кейли удалось включить реактор. Это почувствовали все, потому что сначала модуль будто бы вздрогнул, потом всё мелко задрожало, но вскоре дрожь и гул ослабели, и только в моторном отсеке слышалось слабое урчание.  
─ Это не реактор урчит, не бойся, ─ улыбнулась Кейли, вытирая руки об комбинезон. ─ Это двигатель, а реактор бесшумный, как ему и полагается.  
─ Я понял. А когда мы сможем стартовать?  
─ Да хоть сейчас. А ты не будешь ждать возвращения Джареда? ─ спросила Кейли.  
─ Джареда? Еще чего! Он не даст нам улететь, он же прибыл сюда, чтобы расследовать, а значит, будет задерживать нас до выяснения всех обстоятельств!  
─ Ну не знаю, мне он показался вполне милым…  
─ Кончай сантименты, Кейли. Думаю, даже тебе будет неприятно присутствовать на допросе в качестве свидетеля. Тебя будут спрашивать, как ты тут оказалась, зачем, что делала, почему оказалась тут, а не на станции… а мои показания ─ любые ─ их и подавно обрадуют. Не хочу быть пешкой в их играх.

Кейли села на ящик с инструментами и достала фляжку. Протянула Дженсену, но тот покачал головой и, сев с ней рядом, стал набрасывать какие-то символы в блокноте.  
─ Что ты делаешь?  
─ Строю маршрут, как нам отсюда выбраться. К сожалению, я плохо знаю здешние места. Не хотелось бы прыгнуть прямо в звезду или в гущу астероидного пояса, но если использовать поправку Левинталя-Гродского… Что это?

Дженсен почувствовал сильный укол в висок. Обернулся на Кейли и увидел, что она побледнела и выронила фляжку. Та покатилась по полу, толчками выплескивая прозрачный напиток. Виски снова прострелило болью. Кейли закрыла глаза и застонала.  
─ Кейли, очнись, не падай в обморок! ─ Дженсен подхватил её и потащил к выходу из моторного отсека.  
─ Что это? Так болит голова…  
─ Это псионная пушка… Они наверняка засекли включение реактора, и решили помешать нам прыгнуть.

Превозмогая дикую боль, стучащую в висках, Дженсен помог почти бесчувственной Кейли подняться по короткой винтовой лестнице, потом выбраться в коридор, но дальше она идти уже не могла.  
─ Кейли, послушай меня, ─ бормотал Дженсен, с трудом продвигаясь вперед, ─ слушай внимательно, это важно. После псионной атаки они придут сюда, будут допрашивать, ты скажешь, что ты воспитательница, слышишь, Кейли? Иначе они ушлют куда-нибудь детей и мы их никогда не найдем. Ты понятия не имеешь, кто включил реактор! Ты поняла? Скажешь, что ты воспитательница! ─ Кейли кивнула и потеряла сознание.   
Дженсен втолкнул её в детскую игровую комнату и закрыл дверь. Он опустился на пол, опершись о стену, и попытался выровнять дыхание. Дженсен давно научился преодолевать двухминутную псионную атаку, но сейчас было хуже. Волны боли разбивались о его череп снова и снова. Он пополз в сторону «радиорубки», но не успел. Его накрыла тьма, в которой слышались равномерные звуки взрывов и чей-то непрекращающийся крик «А-а-а-а», который всё звенел и звенел в ушах.

**14.**

Пока прибывшая на крейсере комиссия разбиралась с жильцами научного модуля, их поместили под домашний арест. Дженсен слышал, что детей, поскольку на них были полностью оформлены документы, всех вместе отправили в интернат. Про девушек он не узнал, потому что его первым препроводили на допрос и обратно с крейсера он уже не вернулся.

Его заперли в каюте, никуда не выпускали и никакой информации не сообщали. Время от времени к нему приходил майор имперской безопасности в сопровождении двух амбалов, задавал вопросы, но отвечать на них Дженсену с каждым разом хотелось всё меньше и меньше. Да и с какой стати отвечать, если с каждым визитом следователя эти вопросы всё меньше относились к тому, за чем, собственно, эти ищейки и прибыли на станцию.

Когда Дженсен уже начал терять счет проведенным в изоляции дням, ситуация вдруг изменилась. Его привели в почти пустую каюту, которая явно использовалась для допросов. Стол, привинченный к полу огромными, с палец, болтами, металлический табурет без спинки. Сидеть на этом табурете, да еще удерживать равновесие со скованными старомодными стальными наручниками руками было чрезвычайно трудно. Дженсен вполне оценил чувство стиля того, кто тут командовал. Ждать знакомства долго не пришлось. Дверь повернулась и в комнату вошел военный в высоком чине. Он не стал садиться, а прошелся перед Дженсеном, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. Дженсен прочел на кителе его имя ─ «Кристофер Хейердал» ─ и внутренне присвистнул. Знатнейший род, военно-чиновничья элита, ближайшее окружение самого Наследника.

─ Так вот ты какой, Дженсен Росс Эклз. И правда, красавчик, мне не наврали.  
─ Вам координаты моего косметолога нужны? А что мне будет взамен? ─ нагло спросил Дженсен.  
─ Хорохоришься, это хорошо. Ты знаешь, чьи координаты мне нужны. Взамен получишь жизнь.  
─ Да я пока не умер вроде, ─ демонстративно оглядел себя Дженсен.  
─ Это легко можно исправить, мне нужно только позвонить, ─ мгновенно ответил Хейердал, вынимая из кармана миниатюрный видеофон.  
─ Тогда вы зря теряете время. Звоните.  
─ Я не тороплюсь, ─ зловеще тихим голосом произнес Хейердал, опираясь на стол сжатыми кулаками и глядя Дженсену прямо в глаза. ─ Ты скажешь, где скрывается сейчас Джеффри Морган, а также мне нужны все данные по Проекту Генезис.  
─ Ах, вот оно что! Ну, так бы сразу и сказали! ─ манерно ответил Дженсен.  
─ Ну?  
─ Во-первых, где скрывается Морган, я не знаю…  
─ Ты хотя бы не скрываешь, что с ним знаком!  
─ Какой смысл мне это скрывать? Я с ним знаком, но, вот не поверите, уже несколько месяцев с ним не встречался, и вы наверняка прекрасно знаете, почему.  
─ Допустим. А Генезис? ─ нетерпеливо спросил Хейердал.  
─ А вот тут ничем не могу помочь. Не знаю, о чем вы.  
─ Врешь. Если не скажешь, то у тебя вряд ли будут шансы отметить следующий день рождения.  
─ А если скажу, ─ прервал его Дженсен, ─ то не доживу до завтрака.  
─ Ага, значит, ты знаешь, где данные по Проекту?  
─ Дело не в том, знаю ли я или нет, а в том, что ваши аргументы, которыми вы пытаетесь меня запугать, просто сосут, ─ спокойно закончил Дженсен, внимательно разглядывая свои ногти.

Хейердал взбесился.

─ Это ты будешь сосать у меня, рыжая сука!  
─ Я? ─ Дженсен сделал вид, что с трудом оторвался от разглядывания ногтей, и посмотрел на допрашивающего сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. ─ Нет, я сосать не буду, ─ и сделал вид, что сплевывает.

Хейердал быстро подошел к двери и произнес в переговорное устройство:   
─ В карцер его. 

Затем он вышел. Дженсен остался один. Надежда на то, что Джеффри Морган выручит его, была по-прежнему живуча. Он сам не понимал, почему еще надеется. Наверное, потому, что больше не на кого?

Дверь отворилась и в камеру скользнула знакомая фигура.  
─ Дженсен…  
─ Ух ты. Что тебе тут надо, Падалеки? Теперь служишь в карцере? Подрабатываешь в пыточной?  
─ Нет. Я искал возможности с тобой пообщаться. Понял, что это последний вариант, к тебе не пробиться.  
─ Да, я очень важная персона. И что тебе вдруг понадобилось?  
─ Я хотел извиниться, мне показалось, что ты обиделся, что я не сообщил тебе о прибытии следственной группы…  
─ Ты правда думаешь, что я могу на такое обидеться? Падалеки, ты просто патологически наивный дурень или круглый идиот. Меня скоро или убьют, или опять закатают пожизненно, что, в общем-то, одно и то же, а ты пришел поверять мне свои душевные травмы? Да, я рассчитывал убраться с того гребанного модуля до прибытия следственной группы, я искал возможность это сделать, но не нашел. Ты собирался мне помочь в этом? Нет?  
─ Я… я не знаю, чем я мог помочь.  
─ Вот и вали отсюда, маменькин сыночек.  
─ Я не маменькин сыночек!  
─ Тогда мямля и гондон!  
─ Сам гондон!  
─ Сучка.  
─ Придурок.  
─ Поговорили? ─ спросил охранник, заглядывая в дверь. ─ Падалеки, твое время вышло.  
Дженсен встал с табурета и последовал к двери, повинуясь жесту охранника. На пороге он оглянулся и посмотрел на Джареда. 

Этот взгляд преследовал Джареда каждую ночь, когда тот закрывал глаза, ворочаясь на узкой гарнизонной койке в попытках уснуть. Но сон не шел, и утром Джаред чувствовал себя еще хуже, чем вечером. Черт бы побрал этого Эклза.

Через несколько дней он сдался и пришел к Биверу, чтобы узнать о судьбе заключенного Дженсена Эклза. Бивер сочувственно посмотрел на его круги под глазами, невесело усмехнулся и стал звонить в прокуратуру сразу, при Джареде. Тот пытался слушать, но не мог сосредоточиться, слова доходили до него странными волнами, с перебоями.  
─ Смертный приговор? Приведен в исполнение? ─ уточнил Бивер. Джаред замер. Он не чувствовал ни пола под ногами, ни воздуха в легких. ─ Нет? Да, я понимаю, что это конфиденциальная информация, Курт, но мы завели это дело, и мне надо зафиксировать в рапорте, куда убыли все пострадавшие и причастные к этому делу. ─ Полковник вытер пот со лба, и Джаред, жадно ловя каждую его реакцию, первый раз осмелился сделать небольшой вдох. Повисла пауза, во время которой Бивер молча слушал собеседника. ─ Я понял, спасибо за информацию. С меня причитается.

Бивер отключил связь и обернулся к Джареду. Махнул рукой и сказал:  
─ Да ты сядь, в ногах правды нет. 

Джаред, не думая и не глядя, послушно сел в ближайшее кресло.  
─ Вчера за час до исполнения приговора прокуратура получила приказ этапировать Эклза в спецтюрьму на Земле. Приказ пришел с такого верха, что Фуллер даже не знает деталей. Хейердал был в бешенстве, но ничего сделать не смог. Там вообще сейчас обстановка напряженная, он просил больше ему не звонить. Понял, парень?  
─ Понял, ─ кивнул Джаред.  
─ Ну, тогда иди. До следующей смены, ─ он глянул на наручные часы, ─ то есть ближайшие одиннадцать часов ты свободен. Расслабься, поспи, напейся, в конце концов. Короче, вали с моих глаз, чтоб я твою несчастную рожу не видел!  
─ Слушаюсь, сэр.

**15.**

Три месяца до отпуска Джаред отработал старательно, он не хотел подводить доброго к нему полковника Бивера. Накануне отъезда Джаред позвонил старому другу. Джордан явно обрадовался ему. Всё-таки четыре года в одной комнате общежития, из которых почти три ─ в одной постели, что-нибудь да значат. У Джареда был допуск к досье Эклза, но допуск обычный, армейский, поэтому и официальное досье вряд ли содержало бы больше информации, чем можно было нарыть из общедоступных источников, тем более зная про его связи с принцем Джеффри Дином и событиями на Серенити. Для доклада, который он готовил по поручению Бивера, чтобы закрыть дело о нападении на космическую научную станцию, большего и не требовалось. Но он хотел знать всё. Он должен был знать всё. Чертов, чертов Эклз. Три месяца он не шел у него из мыслей ─ ни днем, ни ночью. До ломоты в яйцах, до мозолей на правой руке.

Джаред вбил полученный от Джордана ключ и стал пролистывать файлы. Донесение о взятии в плен в долине Серенити, десятилетней давности. Распоряжение об отправке в правительственную комиссию по распределению пленных, замеченных в антиправительственной деятельности. «Невольничий рынок», как именовали эту комиссию в народе. Засекреченные материалы комиссии. Джаред решил просмотреть их позже, открыл только итоговое решение. Постановлением комиссии Дженсена Росса Эклза было решено отправить в распоряжение Джеффри Дина, принца Морганского. После этого Дженсен Росс Эклз исчез на четыре года. Что он делал у принца, почему исчез? Вопросы так и роились у Джареда в голове. Скромный файл со сведениями о родственниках Дженсена Джаред открыл с интересом. «Отец, Алан Эклз, диктор повстанческого радио, погиб в первые же минуты после начала массированной атаки правительственных войск по усмирению восстания на Серенити. Брат, Джошуа Эклз, повстанец, тяжело ранен в боях, отправлен в лагерь для военнопленных и перемещенных лиц, умер через две недели после пленения». Десять лет назад Джаред был слишком мал, чтобы быть в курсе таких страшных подробностей, но, учась в Академии, он узнал, как были устроены подобные «лагеря для военнопленных и перемещенных лиц»: слабо раненых пленных, как правило, долечивали и разбирали как рабов. Тяжелораненых никто не лечил, и они, как правило, умирали. Родственники могли выкупить своего пленного ─ хоть легко, хоть тяжелораненого. Джошуа Эклза выкупить было некому. Подробностей смерти «Донны Эклз, учительницы, и Маккензи Эклз, школьницы» в досье не содержалось.

Среди засекреченных материалов Джаред нашел видеофайл десятилетней давности. Изображение было не очень качественное, явно снимали с камеры наблюдения с многократным увеличением, а звука почти не было слышно. Была снята сцена, когда в комиссии по распределению пленных было объявлено, что Дженсена Эклза отдают Джеффри Моргану. Дженсен стоял босой, в наручниках и с электронным замком на ноге, который надевался всем рабам, и снятие которого могло означать только две вещи ─ смерть или свободу. Почти всегда ─ первое. 

Джаред смотрел на Джеффри Моргана, которого редко видел в новостях или светских хрониках ─ мятежный принц-сирота предпочитал уединенную жизнь в своих немногочисленных имениях, где ему меньше угрожали его так называемые родственники. Причина разногласий была ясна каждому подданному Империи, и единственное, что еще могло вызывать удивление, ─ это то, что принц, спустя десять лет, был всё еще жив.

Джеффри Дин Морган подошел к Эклзу, которого Джаред видел со спины, но безошибочно узнал по развороту плеч и кривоватым ногам. Он спросил что-то, чего Джаред не разобрал, Эклз кивнул в ответ, Морган сказал: «Мне нужен такой человек, как ты, смелый, преданный, ты же сражался наравне со взрослыми и не бросил умирающего брата, я читал донесения», на что Эклз ничего не ответил. Потом Морган добавил: «У тебя нет выбора, парень, тебе некуда бежать, и не к кому, насчет остальных членов твоей семьи не могу тебя ничем порадовать». Послышались помехи, Эклз что-то спросил, Морган ответил утвердительно и взмахнул рукой. К ним подбежал служащий в форме министерства юстиции, снял с Эклза наручники, потом опустился перед ним на колени и снял с ноги замок. Он протянул замок Моргану, но тот улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой. Последнее, что было на видео, ─ фигуры Моргана и Эклза, уходящих из зала, и лицо потрясенного чиновника, глядящего им вслед.

**16.**

Дженсен лежал на нарах в своей камере. Она была просторной, рассчитанной на несколько арестантов, но теперь во всей тюрьме их было намного меньше, чем свободных камер. Однако Дженсену было трудно оценить комфорт, в камере было зябко и душно ─ он не выносил этого сочетания. Единственное, чем он мог заняться ─ это смотреть сны и перебирать воспоминания. Непонятно, зачем, ведь писать книгу о своей жизни он не собирался. Хотя если бы он её написал, то назвал бы просто ─ «Корабли».

Он помнил огромный транспортник, который вез его, скованного, как и сотни других, взятых в плен в последнем бою за Серенити, в трюме, пропахшем кислым вином и машинным маслом. Дженсена постоянно трясло, то ли от озноба, хотя в трюме не было холодно, то ли от контузии, которую он получил как раз перед тем, как его схватили. Он оглох тогда от взрывов снарядов, рвавшихся вокруг, и кричал «А-а-а-а», зажав уши окровавленными ладонями.

Он помнил лайнер, ─ старый, списанный, на котором давно уже возили только недобровольных пассажиров, ─ привезший его на заседание комиссии по распределению пленных. Помнил, как долго ждал, сидя на жаре, пока его вызовут по номеру в зал, и как пожилая рабыня, сидевшая рядом, сочувственно погладила его по растрепанным волосам, когда его всё-таки вызвали.

Он помнил новенький, с тонированными иллюминаторами, катер, в котором Джеффри Морган вез его в свой дом и рассказывал о своих планах на него и его будущее: об учебе в университете, под именем плантаторского сына Эрика Брэди. О научных исследованиях, которые ждут Дженсена по окончании университета. Об опере, гонках на водных мотоциклах и блюдах, которые готовит его личный повар. Из всего потока информации Дженсену были знакомы только мотоциклы, но он кивал в нужных местах, обещая себе, что разберется со всем как можно скорее. Он последний из Эклзов, и пока он свободен, может сделать что-то, чтобы оправдать свою свободу и саму жизнь. Может сделать кого-то счастливым. И если повезет, то и себя самого.

Он повернулся к стене и грустно улыбнулся, вспомнив свои тогдашние мечты. Сейчас он еще более одинок, чем десять лет назад. Он только и делал, что терял родных и близких, и теперь ему не осталось ничего кроме, как бездумно разглядывать причудливые разводы плесени на мрачных тюремных стенах и ждать неизбежного. 

И уже засыпая, он видел десятки разных кораблей, которые носили его на своих крыльях по всей бесконечной Галактике…

**17.**

Для визита в спецтюрьму на Земле оснований у Джареда не было. Рапорт о закрытии расследования он начальству написал и отправил, заслуженный отпуск и повышение получил. Но любопытство разъедало его изнутри и на некоторые вопросы не терпелось получить ответ лично от Дженсена Эклза. Вряд ли тот будет против. Делать ему в спецтюрьме точно нечего. О скуке и подавляющей личность тоске, которая одолевает заключенных в этом мрачном месте, ходили легенды. Психологическая изоляция усиливается низким качеством воздуха. Планета уже много десятилетий находится в плену химических штормов, и выходить наружу без средств защиты невозможно, а желающих этим заниматься, видимо, среди персонала тюрьмы всё меньше и меньше. Вот она и ветшает постепенно; сначала начинают барахлить самые чувствительные системы ─ регенерации воды и воздуха, потом система отвода отходов, потом пойдет отказ щитов, сдерживающих атмосферное давление… Джаред поежился, представив себе эту картину. Чем-чем, а воображением его природа не обделила.

Джаред прошел в отведенную ему комнату для допроса и стал ждать, когда приведут заключенного. Он продумывал десятки вариантов, с чего начнет, но когда увидел Эклза, то растерялся.  
Когда Дженсена втолкнули в камеру, он еле стоял на ногах. Лицо было бледным, с землистым оттенком, руки и плечи казались худыми. Джаред почувствовал жалость, но быстро отогнал несвоевременную эмоцию, стараясь действовать по заранее продуманному плану.

─ Здравствуйте, мистер Эклз. Я прибыл прояснить кое-какие вопросы.  
─ Здравствуйте, лейтенант… ─ послышался хриплый голос человека, очень давно ни с кем не говорившего.  
─ Капитан, если позволите, ─ Джаред сел на стул напротив Эклза, заботливо поправив брюки.   
─ О, простите, ─ во взгляде заключенного что-то промелькнуло, отчего извинение прозвучало фальшиво.  
─ Расскажите мне о своих отношениях с принцем Джеффри.  
─ Что вас интересует, капитан… Падалеки? ─ чуть не по слогам спросил Эклз.  
─ Меня интересует всё ─ поручения, официальные и не очень, личные взаимоотношения. Ты с ним спал, Эклз?  
─ Боже, ну что за маньяк, ─ усмехнулся тот. ─ Спал ли я с Джеффри? Ну да, спал пару раз по пьяни, лет пять назад. И что? Я и с принцессой Дэннил спал. За это вы меня расстреляете?  
─ За это вряд ли. Хотя мне и непонятно, что ты в ней нашел. Кто тебя сюда отправил, чей был приказ?  
─ Естественно, я этого не знаю, что за странный вопрос, ─ устало ответил Эклз. ─ Но вы ведь догадываетесь, как и я, так? Зачем тогда спрашиваете? Мне за время пребывания тут неоткуда было черпать информацию…   
─ А что это за проект, Генезис, кажется?  
─ Не знаю, о чем вы, ─ тихо сказал Эклз и покосился на дверь.   
─ Нет, знаешь! Отвечай, твою мать! ─ крикнул Джаред и схватил его за подбородок, но тут же отдернул руку, словно обжегшись. Эклз инстинктивно попытался отстраниться, но прикованные к столу руки не дали.  
─ Еще раз повторяю ─ никакого проекта Генезис я не знаю и не знал. Всю эту чушь про создание планет и прочие чудеса рассказывают всякие космические бродяги, разносят повсюду и вводят в заблуждение власти.  
─ Ты сам ─ космический бродяга.

Дженсен демонстративно отвернулся, насколько ему позволяла его неудобная поза.  
Джаред прищурился. Несмотря на плохие условия содержания, заключенный еще упрямится. Ну, что ж, Джаред тоже может быть упрям. Он напрягся и хлестко ударил Эклза по лицу. 

Джаред смотрел, как кровь, капающая из носа, впитывается материалом робы и думал о какой-то ерунде, забыв, для чего он находится в этой камере. Думал о том, что для армии генералы жалеют шить униформу из такого впитывающего материала, а для заключенных, оказывается, никому не жалко. Хотя как сказать… Если солдат одеть в такую форму, не подскочит ли число случаев дедовщины? Джаред провёл рукой по волосам, словно очнувшись от гипноза. Эклз совсем расклеился. Если бы руки не были прикованы к столу, он бы сполз на пол. Отросшие после стрижки наголо волосы торчали в разные стороны, веки припухли, губы… Джаред должен взять себя в руки и не забывать, для чего он здесь оказался. Он перегнулся через стол и схватил левой рукой воротник, сминая податливую, скользкую ткань, а правую ладонь приложил к шее, нащупывая пульс. Пульс бился под пальцами, слабый, но ровный.

─ Та-а-а-ак, ты что, отдыхать сюда пришел, мерзавец? ─ прорычал Джаред, встряхивая Дженсена за воротник. Голова его неловко дернулась, он приоткрыл глаза и что-то то ли прорычал, то ли простонал.   
─ Отвечай, что ты делал для Моргана? Зачем ему был нужен Генезис, что он задумал?  
─ Как… ты… мне надоел… гражд… пардон, капитан… Падалеки… ─ усмехнулся разбитыми губами Дженсен.  
─ Рассказывай, быстро.

Дженсен отрицательно мотнул головой и Джаред с облегчением влепил ему звонкую пощечину, от которой допрашиваемый отключился.   
Джаред подскочил к двери и застучал по ней кулаком. Охранник открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь, неуверенно озираясь.  
─ Что за безобразие у вас тут в спецтюрьме, а? Заключенный не выдерживает допроса, он истощен, не кормлен, его истязали, лишали сна?  
─ П-п-простите… я не в курсе… начальник смены…  
─ Вот и зови немедленно начальника смены! Как я могу снять с него важные показания, если он от пощечины падает в обморок?  
─ Господин Лене… Вас вызывают в камеру двенадцать-сто-четыре, ─ произнес охранник в переговорное устройство. «Скоро буду» ─ раздался искаженный помехами голос. Джаред сделал вид, что с нетерпением ждет прибытия начальника смены, а на самом деле он выжидал мгновения, когда тот наверняка выйдет из своего кабинета и перестанет видеть изображения со следящих экранов, установленных во всех камерах для допросов. Увидев, что охранник хочет выйти и занять свой пост, Джаред подскочил к нему сзади и ребром ладони ударил в шею, после чего мягко положил осевшее тело на пол. Он сорвал с пояса охранника магнитный ключ и, в один прыжок оказавшись у стола, освободил руки Дженсену. Он хотел поменять его местами с охранником, заковать того до прихода начальника смены, но понял, что не успевает, услышав приближающиеся тяжелые шаги, поэтому выхватил у охранника парализатор и всадил два заряда в живот оказавшемуся уже у двери начальнику смены. Джаред сам себе удивлялся ─ откуда эта сноровка: он не дал начальнику смены упасть в коридор, чтобы не создавать лишнего шума и ненужного компромата на видеокамерах, а отправил его отдыхать кулем рядом с охранником. Добавил последнему один заряд из парализатора, поскольку тот начинал приходить в себя. Мешкать было нельзя, у них на всё ─ не больше десяти минут, а до раптора не так легко добраться.

Дженсен был в полубессознательном состоянии, и что-то пробормотал, когда Джаред взваливал его себе на плечо, но не сопротивлялся. Джаред поправил тяжелую ношу и потрусил в сторону выхода с двенадцатого уровня. Три уровня вверх и несколько коридоров, в конце пути ─ заветная дверь в ангар. В спецтюрьме было малолюдно, а то Джареду не хватило бы зарядов в парализаторе. Но чего не хватало катастрофически ─ так это физических сил. Дышать становилось всё труднее, а захватить у противников респираторы Джаред не догадался. Эклз был нетяжелый, но длинный, черт, ноги то и дело сползали до пола, и тащить было неудобно, Джаред часто спотыкался. Перед последним броском на девятом уровне Джаред привалился к стене, чтобы отдышаться, а Дженсена прислонил рядом, придерживая поперек груди рукой. Тот отрывисто дышал, и с каждым вдохом торчащие на макушке волосы щекотно царапали щеку Джареда. Эклз открыл глаза, с удивлением глядя вокруг.

─ Ну ты приставучий гад, Падалеки. Опять драться полезешь?  
─ Тихо, Дженсен, слушай меня внимательно, ─ Джаред огляделся, пытаясь различить в неясном шуме приближающиеся голоса или сигналы тревоги. ─ Нам осталось совсем немного до выхода на посадочную платформу, понимаешь?  
─ Нет, но уже интереснее.  
─ Нам. Нужно. Туда. Попасть. Быстро. Понял?  
─ Эээ… понял. Нам, ─ то есть тебе и мне?  
─ Вот именно, придурок. Ты можешь идти?

Дженсен наклонился, упершись ладонями в колени, посмотрел на свои ноги, потом осторожно выпрямился и, когда Джаред уже в отчаянии был готов закричать, что сейчас их схватят и нужно пошевеливаться, произнес:  
─ Могу. Куда бежать?  
─ Туда, ─ махнул рукой Джаред и достал второй парализатор. Очень жалко, что бластер пришлось оставить на входе, с ним не пропускали. 

Джаред разбил щиток управления освещением, и в коридоре осталась только аварийная подсветка. В противоположном конце уже появились преследователи, но в таком свете им не было видно, из чего стреляет Джаред, и они боялись приближаться. Дженсен с трудом открыл тяжелую дверь и в нерешительности застыл, глядя на Джареда. 

─ Беги, что стоишь? Я прикрою.  
И Дженсен побежал. Еле-еле побежал, надо сказать, покачиваясь, припадая на левую ногу, но побежал. Ему навстречу из раптора выпорхнула Кейли, но он замахал на неё руками, почти теряя равновесие:  
─ Заводи мотор!  
─ Уже завела, он прогревается, ─ Кейли подхватила его подмышки и почти затащила внутрь. ─ Так долго ждала, чуть с ума не сошла от страха, ─ затараторила она.

В это время появился Джаред. Он отстреливался из бластера. «Где достал?» ─ почти без удивления подумал Дженсен, протискиваясь в кресло пилота. Он плавно потянул на себя рычаг управления, мышцы вспоминали каждое микродвижение. Ему показалось, что он и без сознания сделал бы всё точно. Джаред прыгнул на ходу, когда истребитель уже начал свой разгон. К свободе.

Дженсен захлопнул люк, в который ввалился Падалеки, и тут же заложил крутой вираж, стараясь вписаться в уменьшающуюся щель выходного шлюза.  
─ Кейли, держись крепче! Если ты хорошо проверила мотор и щиты перед поездкой и мы вырвемся с этой помойки, то я подарю тебе целый ящик клубники! ─ перекрикивая свист приближающихся ракет, пообещал Дженсен.  
─ Ящик? Не может быть! Где ты возьмешь его?  
─ Я знаю место, где клубники море! Слышишь? Потом дам адресок, заедешь в гости…  
─ Хорошо, заеду! Но учти ─ нижний щит немного барахлит, не показывай им брюхо!  
─ Ты вовремя сказала, сестренка! ─ засмеялся Дженсен и сделал оборот на двести семьдесят градусов по вертикальной оси.

[ ](http://savepic.net/786865.jpg)

─ Так зачем ты меня вытащил? ─ спросил Дженсен, когда они пробились сквозь первую зону защиты и вверху, сквозь мутно-оранжевый туман, уже стали проглядывать звезды.  
─ Ты лучший пилот из тех, кого я знаю. Кто-то же должен меня возить по Галактике, ─ усмехнулся Джаред.  
─ Ага, понял, ─ буркнул Дженсен и осторожно ощупал лицо. ─ Сука, ты мне нос сломал!  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
─ Ну должен же у тебя быть хоть один недостаток.

**Эпилог.**

Почему я не вижу здесь кораблей  
С парусами из дальних, из южных морей?  
Почему здесь нет ветра, не слышен прибой?  
Я хотел бы уехать и быть просто с тобой.  
Р. Луценко. Корабли.

Они почти два дня отрывались от погони, и тут пригодились и стрелковые таланты Джареда, и пилотное мастерство Дженсена. Потом Дженсен оставил Джареда в космопорту Нью-Лимы, отпустил Кейли, поблагодарив за помощь, и улетел за детьми. Джаред не обиделся, всё равно адрес больницы, куда их отправило социальное ведомство, помог узнать его брат Джефф. Джаред должен был просто подождать. Ждать оказалось недолго. Эклз вернулся с новым катером, деньгами и ватагой радостных ребятишек. Путь до таинственной планеты Генезис ─ четырнадцать прыжков ─ прошел без приключений. К концу полета все они были слишком измотаны.

Дженсен остановил катер у небольшого дома, стоявшего на вершине пологого холма. Вокруг радовала глаз цветущая растительность.  
─ Джей, вылезай, располагайся. Я отвезу детей и вернусь.  
─ Куда ты их отвезешь?  
─ Во-он туда, ─ махнул рукой Дженсен в сторону дома, утопающего в зелени в паре километров от них. А может, и гораздо дальше. Воздух был настолько прозрачен, что скрадывал расстояния. ─ Там о них есть кому позаботиться.

Джаред спрыгнул на землю, потянулся и принюхался.  
─ А чем здесь так пахнет?  
Дженсен высунул голову из люка и тоже принюхался.  
─ Морем пахнет, наверное.  
─ Морем? Я никогда не видел моря…  
─ Ничего, завтра увидишь, а пока устраивайся, ─ ответил Дженсен и захлопнул люк.

Джаред подхватил свой потрепанный армейский рюкзак и потопал к дому.  
Спустя пару часов они сидели на веранде, слушая стрекотание кузнечиков и дыша свежими ароматами сада. Дженсен откинулся на спинку шезлонга, лениво помешивая трубочкой лед в бокале. Джаред с наслаждением вытянул ноги и простонал:  
─ Я буду спать неделю…  
─ Не усни тут, придурок, а то ночью тебя москиты покусают, ─ усмехнулся Дженсен.  
─ Москиты? Какие москиты? А я думал, тут райский уголок…  
─ Конечно, райский… Москиты тоже заслужили рай, и какое ты имеешь право решать, кто достоин рая, а кто нет?  
─ Да ну тебя! ─ рассмеялся Джаред, потом серьезно посмотрел на Дженсена и добавил: ─ А кто живет в том доме на холме, ты им доверяешь?  
─ Доверяю. Там моя мама и сестра Кензи.  
─ Что? Так они не погибли? ─ Джаред от удивления даже подался вперед.  
─ Нет, но мне пришлось долго их искать…  
─ Так эта планета?..  
─ Вот именно. Здесь их точно никто не найдет.

Джаред присвистнул и снова откинулся назад.  
─ Ты и в самом деле так крут, как было написано в досье.  
─ И какое из моих досье ты читал? ─ с напускным равнодушием произнес Дженсен, пожевывая палочку от коктейльного зонтика.  
─ Думаю, все или почти все. Во всяком случае, я узнал много интересного… ─ Джаред хитро, по-лисьи, усмехнулся и встал, разминая ноги. ─ Ты выглядишь неважно, чувак, я тоже устал, но мне не терпится проверить ту часть твоего досье, ─ тут Джаред сделал шаг к Дженсену, ─ которая была скрыта под грифом «Совершенно секретно».

Дженсен оторвался от разглядывания босых ступней Джареда и поднял голову. Он внимательно смотрел Джареду в лицо и ждал, когда наглец покраснеет. Но вместо этого покраснел сам.

КОНЕЦ

Фанмикс, ссылка на загрузку, размер архива 85,8 Мб  
http://narod.ru/disk/8462314001/genesis.rar.html


End file.
